Voir au-delà de ce que l'on ressent pour un futur meilleur
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Plonger dans mon OS qui conte une vie telle que j'aimerais la voir pour la fin de nos personnages du monde ninja et qui ouvre également une porte pour un autre futur.


Hello mes loulous, comment vous allez ?

Comme promis je viens avec mon nouvelle OS, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je n'ai eu aucun retour de votre part pour « **sentiments entortillés** », j'imagine donc que vous n'avez pas trop aimé. C'est assez spéciale, je vous l'accorde, moi-même je n'aimais pas trop le style mais j'ai voulu essayer pour un concours.

Bref, voici donc un nouvel OS qui est assez long, armez vous de courage, mais l'histoire est palpitante d'après certains fans que j'ai sur Skyrock.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, il y a une présence de lemon, ainsi, vous êtes prévenu.

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, bisoute mes loulous.

**Voir au-delà de ce que l'on ressent pour un futur meilleur.**

Rentrer en douce dans son petit appartement qui siégeait au deuxième étage était une tâche très facile, surtout avec le niveau qu'elle avait acquis depuis bien des années et qui s'était renforcé depuis la guerre. Bien avant cette période cauchemardesque elle était capable de bon nombre de choses, montrant quand elle le pouvait ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire. Elle était féline, minutieuse, audacieuse et son partenaire de jeu en combat depuis quatre ans l'avait endurci de bien des manières. Elle regardait d'ailleurs ce dernier de la fenêtre qu'elle venait d'enjamber et qui dormait comme un petit bébé, Sakura ne put qu'étirer ses lèvres dans un beau sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui se disait chaleureux.

L'aube se levait et le jeu des lumières du soleil qui pointait tout doucement à l'horizon donnait un bel effet sur la peau blanche du jeune homme qui n'était pas réveillé, ne se doutant même pas que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui, par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. À pas de loup, la rose s'approcha, souriante toujours, admirant la beauté du brun. La blancheur de sa peau et la noirceur de ses cheveux donnait toujours un contraste assez saisissant, mais qui lui allait plutôt bien. Sa chevelure en bataille, sa tête calée dans le coussin, la couverture relevée jusqu'à la taille, laissant voir son magnifique torse nu où certaines cicatrices étaient marquées était un spectacle agréable à l'œil. L'Haruno aimait bien l'observer pendant son sommeil, surtout qu'ensuite elle pouvait s'amuser à le taquiner et il répliquait comme il l'avait toujours fait, de façon acide. C'était un jeu entre eux, elle le provoquait, il répondait et il s'en ramassait une sauf quand il arrêtait son geste à la volée.

Un regard dans la chambre de la part de la fleur montrait bien que le brun était quelqu'un de propre et d'ordonner, c'était une facette qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur enfance, contrairement à Naruto qui lui était une personne ambulante et désordonnée. Pensant à lui, il fallait qu'elle réveil son ami, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux les bras droits du blond dans son rôle d'Hôkage depuis deux ans. Il y avait certaines choses à faire, entre autres, aller réveiller l'Uzumaki qui devait sûrement être affalé quelque part.

Souriante de façon sadique, ayant une bonne idée derrière sa tête, la rose s'approcha de l'endormi et sauta sur le jeune homme pour se retrouver sur le bas-ventre de ce dernier. Le ténébreux étouffa un juron, ayant légèrement le souffle coupé pour ensuite sonder la jeune fille de ses prunelles qui était tout sourire face à lui. Elle avait une jambe de chaque côté du corps du brun, mains sur ses pectoraux, ravie de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son ami, lui, la regardait de ses abysses à moitié ouverts, il soupira, se passant la main sur le visage. Il détestait quand la rose le réveillait de cette manière, de plus elle y prenait un malin plaisir à le sortir de ses rêves de cette façon.

« **Sakura,** souffla le jeune homme dans un long soupir.

-**Aller debout Sasuke, le jour se lève et il fait beau dehors !**

-**La délicatesse, tu connais ?**

-**Pour toi ? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Aller ne sois pas ronchon, une belle journée s'annonce.** »

Et la belle demoiselle se leva ensuite souplement alors que le jeune Uchiha soupirait une fois de plus. La fleur partis dans la cuisine, connaissant les lieux comme sa poche pour aller préparer du café. Elle savait que le ténébreux avait besoin de ce breuvage pour amorcer la journée à venir, connaissant ses goûts et ce dont il avait besoin dès le matin. Le jeune homme, lui, balança ses jambes hors du lit, se grattant le torse, c'était à chaque fois ainsi entre Sakura et lui lorsqu'elle venait le réveiller. Pourtant un peu de douceur ne ferait de mal à personne songea le brun.

Entre eux, bien des choses avaient changé depuis son retour à Konoha, dix ans plus tôt, après la guerre que l'alliance Shinobi avait fini par gagner. Il était revenu auprès des autres et il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'il soit à nouveau accepté dans le village, ayant participé à la bataille finale. Il avait bien entendu fait ses preuves et la vérité sur le clan Uchiha avait été déclaré au grand jour. De ce fait, son frère aîné avait eu droit à avoir son nom sur la stèle des héros. Sasuke s'était assagi depuis toutes ses années et il était comme tout ninja à présent, ayant mis de côté toute la haine qui l'avait suivi durant toute son enfance.

Entre Naruto et lui, rien n'était différent, ils se complétaient, se mesuraient, comme par le passé et leur amitié, si tordue soit-elle était encore plus forte que jamais, plus solide. Les autres ne l'avaient pas tous accueilli à bras ouverts, mais lui avait quand même donné le bénéfice du toute. À présent, il faisait partie de l'ANBU et son partenaire n'était autre que Sakura qui tous deux soutenait leur blond favori dans sa nouvelle position. Ils lui donnaient des conseils, le dirigeaient là où l'Uzumaki devait aller, tâche assez ardue, mais qui n'était que pour eux.

La seule chose qui était différente par rapport à avant, était le lien que Sasuke avait érigé avec la rose. Elle ne lui sautait plus dessus en lui disant à tout va qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle s'était même comportée bizarrement au début avec lui. De fil en aiguille, malgré leurs comportements opposés ils s'étaient rapprochés au point qu'ils étaient devenus presque inséparable. Ils se complétaient à leur façon, se disputaient, s'envoyaient des coups, s'épaulaient et se soutenaient mutuellement. Ils étaient devenus d'après tout Konoha comme des meilleurs amis, faisant attention à l'un et à l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, c'était quelque chose de bien plus fort qui les liait et entre eux, il n'y avait ni amour, ni sentiments. C'était assez conflictuel ce que Sasuke ressentait pour sa partenaire, personne qui ne pourrait plus voir en dehors de sa vie désormais.

Elle était son tout, celle qui le comprenait, qui savait comment il allait réagir à telle ou telle chose et qui savait anticiper n'importe quel comportement au vu de l'humeur qu'il adoptait. Elle était son oreille attentive, celle qui le boostait par la violence lorsqu'il se murait dans un silence, celle qui dormait avec lui lorsque ses orbes montraient une quelconque souffrance. Elle arrivait à l'apaiser lors de ses cauchemars qui revenaient de temps en temps, qui lui préparait à manger lorsqu'il était mal luné et qui lui foutait une belle claque lorsqu'il se disputait avec Naruto pour _des conneries_ comme elle disait.

Tout en se levant, comme à son habitude, le brun pensait à la demoiselle, à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus amis. À son comportement qui avait changé à son égard, à ses sourires, mais surtout, il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à penser sa vie sans elle, au pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner d'elle. _Elle qui lui était si importante_. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ses émotions et il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. Ils étaient amis, partenaires et coéquipiers, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il n'était pas du genre à se décarcasser la cervelle pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Il était plus du genre à établir des plans d'attaques ou de défense, à superviser son entraînement, mais surtout, _à tenir en place sa tête blonde pour éviter toute stupidité venant de sa part_.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, pièce où Sakura s'attelait à moudre du café, le jeune homme s'adossa au chambrant de porte et croisa ses bras sur son torse nu, regardant la demoiselle. Il se mit à sourire en coin, de son si beau et si irrésistible sourire qu'il avait adopté depuis qu'il était gosse. La fleur chantonnait tout en faisant balancer son magnifique petit popotin. Il ne se mentait pas à lui-même, l'Haruno était belle, irrésistiblement. Elle avait des formes qui épousaient parfaitement son corps, ses vêtements de ninja lui collaient telle une seconde peau. Ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait laissés pousser à sa demande étaient pour la plupart du temps attachés en deux couettes à l'arrière de sa nuque. Comme Tsunade l'avait fait et le faisait encore, c'était une sorte de gratitude envers l'ancienne Godaine que la rose avait voulu faire. Les seuls moments où sa chevelure était lâchée à l'air libre, c'était quand elle dormait ou qu'elle prenait sa douche, Sakura lui avait déjà dit mainte et mainte fois qu'elle détestait être gênée dans ses mouvements, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre parfaitement.

Pourquoi il lui avait demandé de laissé pousser ses cheveux sept ans plus tôt ? Il ne le savait pas à vrai dire, il avait juste voulu les revoir longs, comme avant, si pas plus. À présent, ses pointes allaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins et ce n'était qu'une fois tous les six mois qu'elle allait chez le coiffeur pour faire juste une petite rectification. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il lui avait fait sa demande. C'était un matin comme tant d'autres, il était morose et elle lui avait mis un bol de riz sous le nez, la mine sévère et lui avait ordonné de manger. Tout en soupirant, c'était ce qu'il avait fait, sachant déjà à ce moment-là que la jeune fille n'en démordrait pas, elle avait bien trop un sale caractère pour céder à quoi que ce soit.

Il avait donc pris ses couverts et il s'était mis à manger alors qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, il ne saurait plus dire pourquoi exactement. La jeune fille avait fait la vaisselle, comme si elle était chez elle et elle avait ensuite prit place à table, près de lui, sirotant un café ou autre chose, il ne savait plus. Il l'avait observé plusieurs fois et elle lui avait intimé de manger de son ton autoritaire, il avait soupiré et avait continué. C'était seulement au bout d'un moment qu'il avait simplement balancé « **laisse pousser tes cheveux Sakura** ». Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais pas une question non plus. La rose avait simplement souri et elle avait continué à boire ce qu'elle avait dans sa tasse. Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle était simplement restée elle-même et rapidement, sans explication à qui que ce soit, elle avait laissé pousser sa belle chevelure rose.

Sakura se retourna vers lui, sourire sur les lèvres, quelque peu moqueur remarqua le brun, sortant de ses souvenirs de ce fait. Il ne broncha pas pour autant alors que le café était presque prêt. Il savait qu'elle allait encore balancer quelque chose pour le taquiner, c'était une habitude chez elle qu'il ne pouvait hélas, en aucun cas réfréner.

« **Tu es quand même levé, ce n'est pas trop tôt.**

-**Moi aussi je viendrais te réveiller un jour. Avec toute la délicatesse dont tu fais preuve.**

-**Essaie, tu ne pourras même pas mettre un pied chez moi.**

-**C'est une menace ?** souri toujours le ténébreux.

-**Non, juste un constat de fait.**

-**On verra ça.**

-**C'est ce que tu dis toujours. Bon, au lieu de rester là à glander, va te préparer, il faut aller repêcher Naruto, le travail n'attend pas !**

-**Je sais,** soupira le brun. **Où est-il cette fois ?**

-**Là où il se cache pour manger ses ramens, se cachant d'Hinata.**

-**Comme d'habitude,** dirent les deux en cœur. »

Sakura se mit à rire dans un magnifique rire cristallin alors que Sasuke ne se défaisait pas de son sourire en coin, c'était comme ça entre eux et la fleur avait raison. Naruto devait être là où Hinata, sa fiancée ne pourrait pas le trouver. Depuis que ses deux-là avaient emménagé ensemble deux ans plus tôt, la belle Hyuuga essayait de maintenir une alimentation saine et équilibré à l'Uzumaki. Tous ceux qui connaissaient ce dernier savaient que ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Il aimait manger ses nouilles au petit déjeuner, au repas et au souper, il raffolait de ça et ne se gavait que de ça. Alors oui, dès qu'il le pouvait, ce qu'il voulait dire assez souvent, il s'éclipsait en douce de leur petite maisonnée et allait s'empiffrer comme il l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé.

L'Uchiha finit par aller prendre sa douche, aucunement dérangé d'avoir la rose dans son appartement, jamais elle ne s'était pointé alors qu'il était nu comme un ver dans sa chambre, jamais elle n'avait empiété son espace privé et son intimité. Elle le respectait, tout comme lui, il n'y avait jamais eu d'allusion de sexe ou de désir entre eux. Ça n'existait tout simplement pas alors que dans le passé, il était certain que la rose n'aurait pas hésité à se rincer l'œil juste pour apercevoir un brin de peau. Ce changement chez la jeune fille lui avait très vite plus, ainsi que son comportement envers lui.

Plus de _Sasuke-kun_ à tout va, plus de yeux doux, elle ne le mettait plus sur un piédestal et elle ne le collait plus à tout bout de champ. Elle ne s'extasiait plus quand elle le voyait, ne lui arrachait plus son bras, bref, il n'y avait plus rien de ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Ça ne l'avait pas vexé, loin de là, au contraire, il avait craint qu'elle ne recommence ses manies tout au début, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait pu donc souffler sans avoir une fille lourde à ses pieds.

Elle avait d'abord gardé ses écarts avec lui, ce qui l'avait dans un premier temps irrité, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la fille qui l'avait aimé d'un amour si fort et si brut le délaisse ainsi. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup et un soir il l'avait coincé dans une ruelle, elle avait pleuré et il était resté stoïque. Elle lui avait juste dit « **laisse-moi du temps** » et il avait compris. Pendant plusieurs semaines elle l'avait évité comme la peste, ne faisant même pas attention à lui quand ils se réunissaient avec Naruto ou Kakashi par exemple. Ensuite, elle s'était comportée différemment à son égard, petit à petit elle était devenue une simple amie, par la suite, ils étaient devenus de bons amis et des partenaires de combat. Il avait très vite fait le lien, n'étant en rien stupide, elle avait tout simplement étouffé ses sentiments à son égard et silencieusement il l'en avait remercié.

Maintenant ils étaient comme les doigts d'une main, ne se passant jamais de l'un et de l'autre en toute fraternité, comme elle pourrait le faire avec n'importe qui. Mais c'était avec lui qu'elle avait tissé un lien incassable et il aimait bien ça, il devait bien se l'avouer. Sasuke désirait que rien ne change, que tout reste ainsi, sa vie le comblait même si par moments, la rose était un peu trop sur son dos pour bien des choses futiles ou pour simplement lui faire la morale. Son foutu caractère n'ayant lui, changé en aucun cas.

Ils avaient passé Konoha au peigne fin à la recherche d'une tête blonde aussi rapidement que tous deux pouvaient l'être, mais aucune trace de Naruto. Ils avaient également essayé de pister son chakra, sans succès. Ils avaient été jusqu'au restaurant d'Ichiraku qui ouvrait à peine son stand alors que le jour s'était levé à présent et l'homme leur avait répondu avoir vu le jeune homme la veille au soir, qu'il lui avait commandé des ramens à emporter pour ensuite partir. Shikamaru qui somnolait sur sa terrasse leur avait intimé de lui foutre la paix et de le laisser pioncer. Kiba, à la boutique de fleurs de la famille Yamanaka en présence d'Ino leur avait affirmé ne pas l'avoir vu, mais qu'il était bien tôt pour que Naruto soit réveillé de toute façon. Ils étaient donc allé sur les terrains d'entraînement ensuite, se séparant pour leur recherche et à présent, ils étaient en bas de la tour de l'Hôkage, n'ayant trouvé le blond ni l'un ni l'autre.

« **Mais où est cet imbécile,** soupira Sasuke.

-**Je ne sais pas, j'ai même essayé le parc, sans succès.**

-**Tu as essayée chez Hinata ?**

-**Elle dort, mais pas de Naruto.**

-**Bon, il n'y a plus qu'ici, même si c'est peu probable.**

-**Quand je le vois, je lui donne une bonne correction à ce crétin,** fulmina la rose. »

Malgré qu'il était irrité de ne pas mettre la main sur son ami, le brun fit un sourire en coin, la demoiselle ne se défaisait jamais de son mauvais caractère et quand il s'agissait de Naruto, valait mieux pas l'en dissuader. Il voyait déjà d'ici le spectacle, elle le saisirait par le col de son haut et l'enverrait valdinguer contre un mur qu'il traverserait sûrement, sous la force surhumaine de la fleur. Sadique, il l'était quelque peu, surtout quand c'était lui qui n'était pas dans le collimateur de la jeune Haruno…

Ils allèrent donc ensuite rapidement vers le bureau de l'Hôkage, sachant d'ores et déjà que Naruto ne pourrait en aucun cas s'y trouver, n'étant pas une cachette que le blond utilisait. Sakura ouvrit malgré tout en grand la porte, presque à la démonter, mais rapidement, elle ouvrit grand la bouche. L'Uchiha regarda donc ce qu'elle observait et lui, il arqua tout simplement un sourcil pour montrer sa surprise, n'étant en rien démonstratif.

Naruto était là, tout sourire, fesse sur le bureau, les bras croisés dans ses vêtements orange, couleur fétiche chez le jeune homme et la cape de son père sur le dos. Le ténébreux lui-même avait aussi vêtu ses vêtements de tous les jours qui se constituaient d'étoffes sombres, virant sur le noir, souples. La blondeur de la chevelure de l'Uzumaki était restée la même, toujours en bataille bien entendu. Il ne se foulait pas le poignet avec une brosse pour les discipliner, contrairement au brun qui lui mettait un point d'honneur quant à son apparence.

« **Je vous attendais,** clama l'Hôkage.

-**Naruto…** ne put que dire la rose en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de son coéquipier.

-**Depuis quand t'es levé aux aurores toi ?** provoqua Sasuke.

-**Je vous ferais remarquer que c'est vous qui êtes en retard,** répondit le blond.

-**Oh toi je vais t'en coller une ! Ont ta cherché partout je te ferais remarquer !** s'énerva la demoiselle.

-**Pourquoi ?** questionna Naruto stupidement. **Mon bureau c'est ici.**

-**C'est décidé ! Je vais remettre ta cervelle en place !** bouillonna Sakura »

Sasuke mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui resta de fait à sa place au lieu de se diriger vers Naruto avec l'envie de le secouer comme un prunier. L'Uzumaki ria, de son rire nerveux face à sa meilleure amie alors qu'il se levait.

« **Bon Naruto,** commença Sakura. **Tu as fait quoi cette fois-ci ?**

-**Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

-**Tout simplement que tu n'es pas du style à être frais ainsi dès le matin, **grinça des dents la seule fille qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-**Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle !** s'écria le blond.

-**Je crains le pire,** soupira le brun, se passant sa main sur le visage.

-**Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant, à vous entendre on dirait que je ne fais que des conneries…**

-**Oui !** parlementèrent Sasuke et Sakura en même temps. »

Naruto se fit à faire la moue devant la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la rose et le brun pensait ça de lui, il n'était plus un gamin, mais un homme. Le temps des bêtises était terminé même si parfois il aimait encore fait le pitre. Il allait leur montrer que lui aussi pouvait être très sérieux.

« **Eh bien, Sasuke, Sakura, je vais remonter dans votre estime,** se mit à sourire à nouveau l'Uzumaki. **Je vais même vous surpasser, vous qui vous voilez la face.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu radotes encore ?** questionna Sakura, les yeux étincelant d'une petite colère.

-**Je me marie !** »

Une bombe lâchée sur tout Konoha n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet qu'en ce moment même sur les deux protagonistes, ils étaient tous simplement scotchés sur place où aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches. Sakura avait les lèvres ouvertes, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer tout d'un coup, quant à Sasuke, malgré qu'il soit de marbre, il était comme assommé à coup de massue. Naruto se marier ? Non c'était une blague, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il était quelqu'un qui aimait la liberté, vivre au jour le jour sans se poser la question de quoi se fera le lendemain, prenant la vie à pleine dent. L'Uchiha se mit à ricaner, ne croyant pas un traître mot de ce que son ami venait de leur balancer.

« **Si tu voulais nous clouer le bec, c'est raté.**

-**Parle pour toi Sas'ke, Sakura-chan ne sait plus quoi dire. Au moins elle, elle me croit.** »

Le ténébreux se tourna vers la rose, il n'avait plus sa main sur son épaule, le geste ayant duré à peine quelques secondes à leurs arrivés et elle avait l'air de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières. Sasuke se demandait si vraiment la jeune fille croyait ce que le blond venait de clamer, il ne pouvait pas y croire, pas Sakura. Il la bouscula de son bras et sans le regarder, elle fronça des sourcils.

« **C'est ça ta dernière lubie ? Vouloir nous faire taire avec une connerie pareille ?**

-**Mais ce n'est pas une connerie Sakura-chan ! C'est vrai et j'ai même la date !**

-**Sois sérieux Naruto,** parlementa à nouveau le ténébreux.

-**Mais je le suis et Hinata a dit oui ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle veut se marier avec moi !** »

Sasuke se gratta la tête, sceptique, Naruto avait vraiment fait sa demande ? Alors que ça faisait des mois et des mois qu'il lui sillait les oreilles car il ne savait pas de quelle façon demander la noiraude en mariage ? Le brun lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises, _lance-toi à l'eau, ne chipote pas, mais ne viens pas me voir pour de telles absurdités_. C'était vrai, l'Uchiha voulait ne pas penser à de telle banalité, surtout que lui, sur le côté sentimental il ne pouvait en aucun cas aider le blond, étant lui-même novice questions sentiments.

« **Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt,** formula Sakura tout sourire.

-**Quoi tu es de son avis ?** questionna le brun.

-**Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça !** répliqua la rose, niant de ce fait son coéquipier.

-**Tu savais qu'elle attendait ça ?** demanda le blond.

-**Naruto, tu es long à la détente, toute femme qui aime un homme n'attend que ça.** »

Le ténébreux regarda son amie suite à cette phrase qui elle observait toujours Naruto d'un doux sourire. Ce dernier avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de réfléchir à ce que la fleur avait balancé, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle affirmait alors qu'il n'avait aucune réflexion réelle sur le sujet. Sasuke, quant à lui regardait la demoiselle sous un autre jour, faisant fonctionner ses méninges à toute allure. Il se demandait si c'était aussi son cas, si elle aimait quelqu'un et si oui, elle aussi n'attendait que ça. Il secoua sa tête rapidement, ne se faisant voir par aucun des deux, c'était stupide de penser à ça et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« **Bon,** commença Sakura. **J'irais voir Hinata plus tard, tu as d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant.**

-**Comme quoi ?** demanda Naruto.

-**Tu as de la paperasse à signer,** continua la demoiselle.

-**Oh non !**

-**Tu n'as pas le choix Naruto,** parlementa le ténébreux, revenant tout d'un coup dans la conversation.

-**Mais c'est barbant !** se plaignit le blond.

-**Mais c'est ainsi,** continua la demoiselle. **Ça fait partie de tes fonctions que tu le veilles ou non. Bon moi je file à l'hôpital pour le quotidien du matin, Sasuke, toi tu ne le décolles pas, qu'il signe le plus de papier possible.**

-**Hum…** ne fit que le brun.

-**Moi je reviendrais avant midi pour voir quelle mission on va donner aux nouvelles équipes de Genin, **termina la fleur pour conclure. »

C'était souvent ainsi dans ce petit trio, la seule fille donnait les directives, le ténébreux appliquait _ses ordres _et le blond devait capituler. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient et c'était ainsi que ça marchait, tout simplement.

« **Je vais venir à l'hôpital avec toi, Tenten avait donné des analyses à faire sur sa dernière mission et je rapporterais les résultats ici comme ça on pourra classer le dossier,** parlementa le jeune Uchiha qui savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire.

-**Quoi ? Vous allez me laisser seul ?** se plaignit à nouveau l'Uzumaki.

-**Naruto…** soupirèrent les deux autres en même temps. »

Pour toute réponse, l'Hôkage se plaça derrière son bureau, la mine boudeuse tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Satisfaite, Sakura se mit à sourire alors que Sasuke restait comme à son habitude, sans sourire en coin. Même s'il était à sa place dans son village et qu'il était devenu sociable, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il souriait à tout bout de champ. Il était ainsi et on disait souvent que les gens ne changeaient pas vraiment, qu'ils s'amélioraient juste.

L'instant d'après, le brun et la rose faisait le chemin inverse, d'une marche plus douce pour quitter le bâtiment. Dit endroit où Sasuke remettrait les pieds assez rapidement, ne faisant qu'un aller-retour jusqu'à l'hôpital pour ensuite revenir très vite auprès de Naruto. Ce dernier d'ailleurs posait sa signature sur des papiers, tête dans une main tout en râlant. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient quitté le blondinet qui d'ordinaire aimait bien son statut, sauf pour la paperasse. Même Tsunade avait toujours en eut horreur cette tâche ingrate comme elle disait si bien.

Les mains dans les poches, le ténébreux avançait en silence, comme à son habitude avec Sakura à son côté qui suivait sa démarche sans aucun problème. Elle n'était ni trop lente, ni trop rapide, tout ce qu'il fallait pour le jeune homme. La fleur ne trottait plus derrière lui comme par le passé, elle avait su rapidement mettre son pied à son rythme tout comme le langage inexistant lorsqu'il ne fallait rien dire.

Une fois à l'extérieur, alors que le village s'animait et qu'à présent des enfants partaient soit pour aller à l'école, soit pour se diriger vers l'académie pour les apprentis ninja, les deux jeunes prirent la direction de l'hôpital qui n'était pas très loin. À la dérober l'Uchiha regardait sa coéquipière, il avait envie de parler. Mais comme souvent, il allait sûrement bien mettre les pieds dans le plat, n'utilisant aucun tact alors que c'était justement l'inverse qu'il voulait. Mais ça il ne le disait pas, même si la rose avait compris ses formules à double sens, il n'y avait qu'elle d'ailleurs.

« **Tu devrais diminuer un peu ton travail à l'hôpital.**

-**Sasuke, la formule est **_**ce n'est pas trop fatigant ton travail à l'hôpital ?,**_** voilà comment tu dois dire ça.**

-**Tu me prends pour qui ?**

-**Pour quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à ma petite personne, mais qui n'a aucun tact.**

-**Hum… mais tu sais que j'ai raison, tu travail trop.**

-**Serais-tu inquiet ?** taquina la jeune fille en lui bousculant gentiment son bras, sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Je n'ai pas envie de ta ramasser sur le terrain lorsqu'on s'entraînera, ce serait une perte de temps.**

-**Qu'est-ce que je disais, aucun tact ! Et tu voudrais que je fasse preuve de douceur avec toi ? Tu es vraiment mal placé pour exiger quoi que ce soit…** »

Le silence se fit, ça ne servait à rien de répliquer. Si le brun le faisait, la fleur trouvait autre chose à répondre et ça en deviendrait une chaîne sans fin, c'était ainsi entre eux et ce depuis bien des années. Chaque chose que le ténébreux disait, l'Haruno avait de quoi répliquer, ayant une bonne répartie et réponse à tout. Ça pouvait parfois être agaçant, mais pas pour le jeune Uchiha qui se détachait de ce genre de conversation quand ça commençait à être lourd pour lui. Sakura, elle, n'était pas étonnée du silence de son compagnon, elle était habituée, ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle. C'est donc simplement qu'elle continuait à avancer à son côté.

« **Je suis responsable Sasuke, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas me présenter à l'hôpital.**

-**Être directrice et responsable de tout un hôpital ne veut pas dire que tu dois te tuer au travail,** répliqua le brun, toujours aussi calmement.

-**Je ne suis pas en sucre,** se mit à sourire la demoiselle, regardant une fois de plus en coin le jeune homme. »

Sasuke se mit à faire son petit sourire en coin en regardant la jeune fille de la même façon. Oh que non elle n'était pas en sucre, il n'avait qu'à penser la fois où elle l'avait balancé par la fenêtre de son appartement parce qu'il l'avait offensé. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes et qu'il ne s'était pas vautré sur le sol _comme une merde_. Il s'était tout simplement réceptionné avec souplesse dans la rue, relevant la tête vers la fenêtre de son appartement, observant la jeune fille d'un regard noir. Pour toute réponse, elle l'avait regardé furieusement. Il n'était pas bon d'enrager une fille, encore moins Sakura Haruno. C'était complètement stupide et suicidaire, ça, il l'avait constaté depuis bien longtemps même si parfois il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De ce fait, elle se déchaînait sur lui, mais il n'était pas comme Naruto, à se laisser encastrer dans un mur ou autres, complètement sonné. Malgré tout, jamais il n'avait blessé la rose intentionnellement, même si parfois le comportement de l'Haruno laissait à désirer.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital alors que ça ne faisait qu'à peine quelques minutes qu'ils avaient quitté la tour des Hôkage et subitement, Sakura se mit à réfléchir, fronçant des sourcils. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et le brun observait la fleur, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Après tout, ils avaient eu une simple conversation qui n'avait pas lieu à autant de réflexion. La demoiselle se tourna vers lui, le nez plissé, quelque chose la taraudait, Sasuke en était certains.

« **Dis…**

-**Hum ?**

-**Naruto voulait parler de quoi au juste ?** questionna la fleur.

**-À propos de quoi ?**

-**Ben quand il a dit qu'il allait nous surpasser.**

-**Aucune idée et je m'en fiche, **répondit le ténébreux en soulevant ses épaules. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et ils pénétrèrent les portes d'entrée du lieu de travail de la demoiselle. Elle avait beau faire partie de la section des ANBU avec le beau brun ainsi que le bras droit de Naruto, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas un autre travail. Après tout, elle était la meilleure medic-nin qui puisse exister, elle avait même surpassé la princesse limace qui était inégalable dans ce domaine. L'élève avait tout simplement surpassé le maître. Les deux jeunes se saluèrent et se dirent à plus tard, dans le bureau du blond tout en se promettant de se retrouver plus tard pour un petit match _amical_ comme ils le faisaient souvent. Sakura partis ensuite dans l'un des couloirs alors que Sasuke réceptionna ce dont il était venu chercher. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes par la suite, une fois qu'il eut ce qu'il attendait pour vider les lieux et repartir auprès de Naruto, comme c'était convenu…

Cela faisait au moins deux heures environ que Shikamaru avait rejoint l'Uzumaki dans son bureau étant donné qu'il était son conseiller. Étant un génie et fin stratagème pour toutes situations, ce rôle ne pouvait que convenir à lui, même si souvent, il faisait le fatiguer. Visage las qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais, mais c'était ce qui faisait la personnalité du jeune homme. La pile de paperasse était signée par l'Hôkage et le jeune Nara faisait son boulot comme il se devait auprès du blondinet, aidé par l'Uchiha qui lui, avait déjà rempli des fiches pour les équipes de Genin à venir. Même si Naruto râlait pour la sale besogne dont il devait s'acquitter, avec les deux garçons à son côté, le travail avançait. Il fallait bien ça au blondinet, qu'on le booste, qu'on le pousse à faire telle ou telle chose, c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait maintenir une paix et une stabilité dans le village que tout villageois affectionnait.

Sasuke avait ramené les résultats des analyses que Tenten avait demandées pour lui et le dossier de la mission avait donc été classé, comme ça avait été prévu. Une autre équipe allait rentrer de mission du village de Kiri et l'ambassadrice de Suna devait également venir dans les jours à venir. Belle blonde avec qui Shikamaru avait une liaison qui pouvait paraître parfois légèrement explosive. Naruto voulait qu'elle soit présente pour son mariage, l'info étant déjà passée aux oreilles du Nara et il voulait que Gaara soit également présent. Son conseillé avait affirmé que ça pouvait se faire, mais que Kankuro ne pourrait certainement pas être de la partie étant donné que lui aussi était le bras droit du Kazekage. Tous ne pouvaient pas s'absenter ainsi de leur village au risque de l'exposer à certains dangers. Ce n'était pas parce que la guerre était terminée depuis des années qu'il n'y avait pas de mercenaires par ci, par là pour semer la zizanie. Le pays des bisounours n'existait pas et dans le monde des ninjas rien ne restait éternellement calme, ça, chaque Shinobi et Kage le savait pertinemment.

Ce fut donc en fin de matinée, comme prévu que Sakura débarqua dans le bureau du blond alors que Sasuke avait ses fesses au coin du meuble, regardant diverses feuilles. À son entrée, le jeune homme releva ses prunelles sur sa personne alors que Shikamaru était debout à côté de Naruto, lui conseillant des choses et d'autres. Tous la regardèrent alors qu'elle pénétrait la pièce de son ravissant sourire et de sa démarche féline.

« **Alors les garçons, le boulot avance ?**

-**C'est casse-pied,** se plaignit l'Uzumaki.

-**Fais un effort Naruto,** intima Shikamaru.

-**C'est la même rengaine toutes les dix minutes, mais ça avance,** affirma Sasuke.

-**Bien, nous allons donc nous occuper des équipes de Genin dans ce cas.**

-**J'ai déjà commencé,** continua le brun, se redressant et s'approchant de la rose de ce fait. »

Faisant nullement attention aux deux autres, la fleur prit les feuilles que Sasuke lui présentait et elle les regarda. Comme s'ils étaient dans leur propre monde, ils se parlèrent, la jeune fille donnait son avis et le jeune homme répondait. C'était comme s'ils avaient été proches durant toutes leurs vies, comme s'ils étaient liés comme les deux doigts de la main, ne faisant nullement attention à ce qui les entourait. Un raclement de gorge se fit toutefois entendre et les deux protagonistes relevèrent leurs têtes d'un même mouvement. C'était Shikamaru qui avait attiré leur attention alors que Naruto souriait bêtement. Ni l'Uchiha, ni l'Haruno ne savaient pourquoi il souriait ainsi, c'était une habitude de toutes les façons chez l'Uzumaki. Mais derrière ce sourire, ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'en fait, le blond voyait ce que les deux concernés ne voyaient pas. Leur complicité, leur amitié, mais aussi, des sentiments, ce n'était pas pour rien que plus tôt dans la journée il avait dit les surpasser. Ses deux meilleurs amis se voilaient la face alors que c'était d'une évidence, eux deux en vrai, en couple, feraient sensation et se complèteraient encore plus.

Évidemment, le blond avait beau voir ça, Sasuke et Sakura ne s'apercevaient pas de ce constat de fait, pourtant ça se voyait à l'œil nu, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Le hic, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour que tous deux prennent conscience de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir pour l'un et l'autre. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à son meilleur ami au risque d'avoir un regard furibond de la part du brun. Tout le monde savait, lui ne faisait pas exception que l'Uchiha pouvait avoir beaucoup de mal avec les sentiments. Quant à la rose, il ne savait pas non plus comment aborder le sujet au risque de se prendre le mur. C'était comme si tous les deux tournaient le dos à ce qu'il éprouvait pour chacun et que seul leur amitié, si forte soit-elle, comptait seulement.

« **Si on vous dérange il suffit de le dire,** se mit à sourire Shikamaru.

-**Ouais car là, vous faites comme si on n'était pas présent,** en rajouta Naruto.

-**Que vas-tu encore t'imaginer ?** questionna Sakura. **On a des équipes à former je te signale.**

-**Oui je sais,** répondit le blond, penaud.

-**Ça doit être réglé aujourd'hui,** rajouta Sasuke, impassible.

-**On vous laisse faire dans ce cas, Naruto à encore certaines choses à faire,** lança le Nara.

-**D'accord, on s'en occupe, on reviendra vous voir plus tard dans ce cas, **en conclut la rose.

-**Quoi ? Mais…** tenta l'Uzumaki. »

Mais déjà, le ténébreux emmenait la fleur avec lui, un bras sur les épaules de la demoiselle, montrant de ce fait que la conversation était close. Naruto ne put qu'ouvrir sa bouche, ne laissant aucun son en sortir alors que son conseillé souriait simplement. D'un doigt, il releva le menton du blondinet, pensant comme son Hôkage. _Sasuke et Sakura allaient indéniablement très bien ensemble_.

Dans le couloir, l'Haruno se pétait de rire alors que son ami avait retiré son bras de ses épaules, marchant simplement à ses côtés, mains dans les poches. Il souriait en coin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un coup pareil au blond, mais pour couper court au fait qu'il allait protester, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant, c'était à eux de constituer les équipes et ce n'était pas la première fois que tous deux prenaient des décisions pour leur Hôkage, tout en ayant son approbation finalement sous les conseils de Shikamaru. Mais avant toute chose, il était peut-être l'heure qu'ils se restaurent et comme souvent, c'était quelque chose qu'il allait imposer.

« **On va manger.**

-**Sasuke, combien de fois je dois te dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois formuler ce que tu penses ?** balança la rose tout en reprenant son calme.

-**J'ai faim.**

-**Oui, ça je l'avais compris, chez toi ?**

-**Oui.**

-**J'espère que tu as quelque chose de bon à me proposer.**

-**Je te ferais remarquer que quoi que je prépare, tu le manges.**

-**C'est vrai, tu es un fin cuistot, très bonne qualité d'ailleurs. Je vois ça déjà d'ici…**

-**De quoi ?** questionna le brun alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment.

-**Et bien ta future femme ne sera pas obligée de faire cette corvée avec les talents que tu as.**

-**Arrête,** grimaça le ténébreux.

-**Il va falloir que tu y penses pour perpétuer ta lignée.**

-**Ça ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant.**

-**Comme à chaque fois qu'on en parle.**

-**Arrête d'insister, ma vie me plaît comme elle est.** »

La demoiselle regarda son ami du coin de l'œil, arrêtant de ce fait d'observer les feuillets qu'elle avait entre les mains, offrant au brun son petit sourire sournois. C'était à chaque fois comme ça lorsqu'ils abordaient ce sujet délicat pour le ténébreux, ce dernier d'ailleurs jetait un coup d'œil aussi à son amie, sans risette cette fois. La discussion était close, mais Sakura gardait toutefois à l'esprit qu'un jour, les choses entre eux changeraient, un jour il rencontrerait une fille qu'il jugerait digne de porter son enfant. Ça la peinait aussi, elle aimait bien sa vie comme elle l'était ainsi que son amitié avec le jeune homme. Le jour où une femme rentrerait dans la vie du bel homme, elle ne pourrait plus s'inviter chez lui, plus partager des nuits en toute simplicité. Tout ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble ne pourrait plus être d'actualité et rien que d'y penser, la déchirait tout comme la fois où elle avait dû étouffer ses sentiments à son égard. Ça avait été dur et ça le serait encore, mais elle s'y ferait une raison. En attendant, elle voulait profiter un maximum de ce que Sasuke pouvait lui offrir.

Alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans l'appartement du brun, Sakura regardait les notes de Sasuke, les équipes qu'il pensait former. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil, dans le salon, jambes repliées contre son buste et ses pieds étaient nus. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle prenait ses aises chez l'Uchiha et ce dernier ne le lui reprochait jamais. Bien du contraire, elle était la seule qu'il tolérait, la seule qui pouvait agir comme elle le faisait avec lui.

Sasuke, quant à lui était dans la cuisine pour concocter un bon petit plat qu'ils pourraient tous deux partagés. Chose qui se faisait aussi assez régulièrement. Ils étaient comme un couple vivant ensemble, ayant leurs petites manies alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient proches, point et le ténébreux savait les allusions de certains de leurs confrères. Il s'en balançait à vrai dire et parfois il en était même flatté. Pas qu'il y avait d'ambigüité entre eux, ce qu'il ressentait pour la rose était assez complexe et c'était pour ça que ce mode de vie qu'il avait lui plaisait bien. Pour ses hormones, il couchait avec une fille ou l'autre de temps en temps, étant un homme quand même et l'Haruno le savait. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché sur ses activités-là, faisant la même chose de son côté, mais elle aimait par moments le taquiner là-dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint près de la demoiselle, deux bols sur un plateau avec du pain. Il avait préparé une sorte de tajine avec des légumes, pommes de terre et de la viande. Simple plat qui remplirait leurs estomacs. Il prit place auprès de la jeune fille et elle rabaissa ses jambes, posant les documents sur la table basse.

« **Alors, les équipes te conviennent ?** questionna Sasuke tout en coupant la miche de pain.

-**Tu les as bien répartis, je pense que ça peut le faire. Par contre, les deux dernières équipes…**

-**J'avais un doute en fait.**

-**Hum… on inverse deux gosses et ce sera bon.**

-**Je me fie à ton jugement.** »

La fleur se mit à sourire au brun et tous deux commencèrent à manger. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Sakura fit sourire son compagnon par moments, une complicité les liais sans égale et tous deux appréciaient de tels moments partagés. Alors que la rose partait dans un nouveau monologue sur il ne savait plus quoi, Sasuke se mit à penser tout en regardant la jeune fille. Plusieurs fois il y avait fait attention et il ne pouvait pas le nier. Son amie était belle, désirable, joyeuse. Ses perles vertes brillaient d'un éclat qu'il n'avait encore vu nulle par ailleurs et son sourire, bien que moqueur de temps à autre ne quittait jamais ce côté chaleureux qu'il avait toujours affectionné. Il aimait monopoliser la fleur, qu'elle ne regarde que lui, même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

C'était très ambigu dans sa petite cervelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa plus proche amie. Il l'aimait, mais d'une amitié débordante, il avait du mal à envisager l'avenir, c'était pour ça qu'il se braquait lorsqu'elle lui parlait de son futur avec femme et enfants. Il ne pouvait pas se voir avec une autre fille dans son quotidien, une autre qui partagerait son appartement, ses sautes d'humeur ou même, avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un. Il ne se projetait pas au-delà, il ne pensait pas vouloir ça. Il ne savait pas en fait. Certes, perpétuer sa ligne était quelque chose qu'il devait faire, étant le dernier Uchiha, mais pour lui c'était bien trop tôt. De plus, Sakura avait une grande place dans son cœur, même s'il ne le disait pas. Il savait qu'elle en était consciente et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui, rien d'autre.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter tout d'un coup, il commençait à réaliser qu'il prenait un léger coup de vieux, même s'il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, même s'il était encore jeune. Prendre conscience que Naruto était Hôkage avait été facile, il l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le soutenait tout comme l'Haruno. Il avait ses moments avec ses amis, ses missions, ses gueules de bois. En bref, il possédait quelque chose que dix ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pensé avoir. Mais le fait qu'à présent le blondinet allait se marier changeais quelque peu la donne. Il n'y faisait qu'y réfléchir, n'empêche, ça lui faisait triturer les méninges.

« **À quoi tu penses ?** questionna Sakura, ayant terminé de manger et ayant constaté que son ami était ailleurs.

**-À Naruto.**

-**Hum… dire qu'il va se marier…**

-**Difficile à imaginer…**

-**C'est vrai, mais je suis quand même contente pour lui. Après toute la galère qu'il a connue, il a pu réaliser son rêve et il continue à aller de l'avant.**

-**On fait du sur place.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demanda la fleur, regardant le jeune homme qui fit de même.

-**Je veux dire qu'il a raison, il nous surpasse là-dessus.**

-**Chacun a la vie qu'il désire, si j'aurais voulu me marier, je l'aurais fait, ce n'est pas les prétendants qui manquent.**

-**Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?**

-**Je n'en ai pas envie, ma vie me plaît ainsi.**

-**Ce ne sera pas éternelle.**

-**Tout comme toi.**

-**Voilà que tu remets ça,** soupira le ténébreux.

-**Moi je n'ai pas à perpétuer ma lignée pour que mon nom s'élargisse d'année en année, toi oui.**

-**J'ai encore le temps, je ne suis pas pressé.**

-**C'est sûr que je te vois mal avec un bambin calé au creux d'un bras.**

-**Naruto oui peut-être ?** fit Sasuke, petit sourire en coin.

-**Non,** rigola la fleur, essayant de s'imaginer la scène. »

L'Uchiha se mit à rire très légèrement également, étant rare qu'il s'esclaffe à gorge déployée, non, imaginer Naruto avec un bébé était quelque chose de très difficile. Toutefois, pas impossible au vu du mariage qui s'annonçait.

« **Tu comptes aller avec qui au mariage ?** interrogea l'Haruno.

-**Je suis pris.**

-**Déjà ? Dommage…**

-**Toi aussi.**

-**Ah je vois, c'est donc moi ta cavalière ?**

-**Bien sûr.** »

Ils s'échangèrent un nouveau sourire, complice. Sakura se leva ensuite et débarrassa, à deux ils firent rapidement la vaisselle et la rose en profita même pour se faire quelque peu gamine. Résultat, le brun avait de la mousse sur son visage, il en fronça d'abord les sourcils pour ensuite faire la même chose sur la demoiselle qui éclata de rire. Pas de taquinerie verbale cette fois-ci, juste un stupide petit jeu entre eux, retournant légèrement en enfance même si par le passé, cette proximité-là n'existait pas. Ils étaient une paire, un duo inébranlable. Ils pouvaient être intelligents, gamins, taquins, mais ils étaient surtout, inséparable et c'était ce que tous deux aimaient par-dessus tout. Une fois calmée, séché et la cuisine rangée suite à leur jeu infantile et stupide, l'heure de retourner au boulot avait sonné, ayant chacun des obligations.

« **Avant d'aller à l'hôpital je vais vite passer chez Hinata pour cette histoire de mariage,** balança la rose alors que tous deux sortaient de l'appartement du brun.

-**Hum… je vais apporter nos conclusions à Naruto pour les équipes, on se rejoint plus tard pour un petit entraînement.**

-**Pas de soucis, prépare-toi, je me défoulerais sur ton ravissant petit minois, **répondit la fleur qui savait que ce n'était pas une question de la part de son ami.

-**On verra ça,** se mit à sourire le ténébreux. »

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Sakura, elle, continua à marcher dans les rues du village en direction de la maison de la noiraude et de son blondinet alors que Sasuke avait tout simplement sauté sur l'un des toits aussi vite que la lumière. Elle put juste le voir disparaître et réapparaitre sur une autre maison jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne petit et disparaisse complètement. L'Uchiha était rapide, silencieux, félin et souple, rien ne lui résistait et il était même plus rapide qu'elle, étant donné qu'il venait quand même d'un clan au don héréditaire. Les entraînements avaient valorisé tout ça bien entendu, si quand ils cherchaient l'Uzumaki ensemble il était à sa hauteur, c'était parce qu'il modifiait sa vitesse pour que la jeune Haruno ne reste pas à l'arrière, désirant être à la rapidité de la jeune fille. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent et qu'il avait appris à faire quatre ans plus tôt, lorsque tous deux avaient commencé à faire équipe ensemble. En étant coéquipiers, il fallait parfois faire certaines concessions pour l'autre et celle-là, était l'une des celles du jeune homme.

Une fois arrivée à la maison que la belle Hinata occupait avec son fiancé, Sakura frappa deux coups. Sur le trajet, elle avait salué quelques villageois et elle avait même croisé Ino, sans son mec pour une fois et la blonde ne s'était pas gênée pour la provoquer quelque peu. Chose à laquelle la rose ne réagissait plus comme autrefois, rigolant simplement alors que son amie gonflait ses joues, honteuse de ne plus arriver à faire enrager la fleur. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et la noiraude se mit à sourire à la nouvelle venue.

« **Sakura…**

-**Bonjour Hinata, je peux entrer ?**

-**Oui bien sûr, entre !** »

Rapidement la rose entra dans la demeure, une conversation enjouée tourna autour des deux filles qui étaient ravies de se retrouver rien que toutes les deux. Sakura avait appris à connaître la jeune Hyuuga et derrière son côté timide elle avait découvert que la demoiselle cachait une personnalité forte, avec des convictions et une douceur qui n'égalait personne en ce bas monde. À présent, Hinata ne bégayait plus, elle ne détournait plus le regard et quand elle devait se fâcher elle ne se gênait pas. La mort de son cousin l'avait secoué et elle s'était relevée plus forte que jamais, portant à jamais Neji dans son cœur ainsi que la force mentale et physique dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Hiashi avait fini par reconnaître les qualités de sa fille et avait même accepté la mentalité de cette dernière qui était quasi identique à celle du génie de leur clan qu'il avait malheureusement perdu durant la guerre.

Plus les choses avaient avancé et plus la jeune fille avait continué à montrer sa valeur, ses croyances et surtout, son assurance. Elle était toujours aussi respectueuse, mais arrivait à tenir tête à son patriarche qui au final, se mettait à sourire. La première fois qu'elle avait soutenu son regard sans sourciller, montrant bien qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'elle s'était adressé à lui avec aplomb et ce justement pour l'amour qui la liait à Naruto, Hiashi avait simplement éclaté de rire, prenant par surprise qui pouvait être présent, sa fille en premier lieu. Depuis ce jour-là, Hinata avait découvert qu'on pouvait être complexé pour certaines choses, mais que dans la vie, savoir s'affirmer était bien plus important tant que c'était bien fait. Et sur cet état de fait, son père était fier d'elle, d'où son rire qui avait jailli à ce moment-là.

Sakura avait du coup dénichée une bonne amie avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Elles se conseillaient l'une et l'autre, s'entre aidaient, s'épaulaient, rigolaient ensemble et se confiaient leurs petits secrets. Elles étaient comme des meilleures amies sans vraiment l'être, mais elles aimaient beaucoup passer du temps rien que toutes les deux, dans une totale harmonie.

« **Alors,** lança au bout d'un moment la rose alors qu'elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre sur les divans, buvant du soda. **Un mariage va pointer le bout de son nez ?**

-**Je vois que Naruto n'a pas pu tenir sa langue,** rigola la noiraude.

-**Et comment ! Il l'a même dit à Shikamaru pour que Temari et Gaara soient présents.**

-**Décidément, il ne changera jamais.**

-**Il nous à affirmer nous surpasser, sur ce coup-là, je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tort…**

- **Pour Sasuke et toi ?**

-**Oui, on ne se marie pas nous.**

-**Vous pourriez…**

-**Avec qui hein ? Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

-**Je parlais de Sasuke et toi Sakura.**

-**Moi ? Me marier avec Sasuke ? Arrête !** rigola la rose.

-**Mais je suis sérieuse ! Vous vous entendez super bien, vous êtes bien plus que des meilleurs amis, ne viens pas me dire le contraire quand même !**

-**On est juste amis.**

-**Des amis ne dorment pas ensemble.**

-**C'est un petit plus, il n'y a jamais eu de sexe entre lui et moi et il n'y en aura jamais.**

-**Ça peut toujours arriver tu sais.**

-**Non, je ne pense pas et puis, je…**

-**Ose me dire qu'il ne t'a jamais attiré ?**

-**Si mais… c'est Sasuke ! Mon Sasuke ! Je ne pense pas à ça même si c'est vrai que j'aime bien dormi avec lui, ce mec est une vraie bouillote.**

-**Je ne vous comprends pas, vous bossez ensemble, manger, vivez, dormez à deux, vous vous entendez comme les deux doigts de la main et je suis sûre que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent non plus, mais vous ne voyez pas ce que vous devez voir.**

-**Ne me lance pas le mot **_**sentiment **_**car là, je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y en a pas !**

-**Tu affirmes que ce que tu ressentais avant pour lui n'existe plus ?**

-**Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui.**

-**Tu te mens à toi-même.**

-**Hinata…** soupira la fleur.

-**D'accord, je n'ai rien dit, mais n'oublie pas une chose, tu es la seule qui peut faire tout ce que tu fais avec Sasuke et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas pour rien. Même s'il ne l'a pas encore remarqué, Sasuke tiens à toi, il t'aime. Il n'y est juste pas habitué alors t'avoir pour lui, lui convient amplement pour l'instant.**

-**Mais ?**

-**Mais un jour, vous dépasserez le fil rouge et tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière à ce moment-là, tu seras obligé d'enlever le voile qui te rend aveugle sur ce que tu as dans le cœur pour lui, et vice-versa, il devra faire pareil.**

-**Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Hinata, il n'y a pas d'amour entre lui et moi, juste une amitié sans bornes,** affirma Sakura. **Bon et ce mariage, c'est pour quand ?** demanda la rose pour changer de sujet.

-**Dans trois semaines, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de pouce pour les invitations et les préparations, je ne veux pas que toute ma famille prenne les décisions pour ce qui est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie.**

-**D'accord et pour la robe, tu as une idée ?**

-**Je voudrais quelque chose de beau et de simple.**

-**Je ne connais qu'une fille qui pourra nous conseiller là-dessus.**

-**Ino,** dirent les deux jeunes filles en cœur, rigolant ensuite. »

La discussion tourna ensuite dans la joie et les préparatifs du mariage à venir, laissant de ce fait de côté le sujet Sasuke et Sakura. Mais la noiraude n'en démordrait pas, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voyait, de ce que tout le monde constatait. Il y avait juste les deux concernés qui étaient aveugles, bien malheureusement. Mais Hinata savait aussi de source sûre que ça n'allait durer qu'un temps, qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'un des deux allait dire au faire quelque chose qui changerait la donne. Il fallait juste être patient et lorsque ce jour arriverait, la brunette serait contente pour son amie et le meilleur ami de celui qu'elle aimait. Fallait juste espérer qu'à ce moment-là, rien ne se complique entre eux, connaissait les deux énergumènes, tout pouvait arriver.

Sasuke était sur son lit, torse nu et en jogging comme à chaque fois que Sakura dormait chez lui. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait assez souvent, au moins trois fois par semaine facilement et il appréciait que la rose soit là pour lui, à côté de lui. Dans ses moments-là, il se sentait moins seul. Il avait beau dire que sa vie lui convenait parfaitement comme elle l'était, lorsqu'il avait la fleur rien que pour lui, ça remplissait assez bien son ego surdimensionné. Après tout, il était un homme et même s'il n'y avait aucun sexe entre la jeune fille et lui, il affectionnait les nuits où elle était dans son lit, juste collé l'un contre l'autre.

Le reste de sa journée s'était écoulée normalement, comme à l'habitude, mais toutefois, elle avait été éreintante. Quoi de plus normal avec pour Hôkage Naruto qui fallait épauler, conseiller et soutenir à longueur de temps. Mais ce quotidien-là, il l'affectionnait également, c'était son choix de vie et il ne voudrait pas qu'elle en soit différente. L'entraînement avec la rose avait sonné le glas de sa fatigue, ça aussi il appréciait de faire avec la demoiselle. Ça leur permettait d'évacuer toute tension accumulée dans la journée et de faire le vide dans leurs esprits. Sasuke savait que ce qu'il ressentait avec ces petits combats amicaux en allait de même pour l'Haruno. Encore une chose où tous deux se complétaient.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour ensuite qu'il lui avait simplement balancé, comme il le faisait souvent de rester chez lui pour la soirée. Ce qu'il voulait dire « **dort chez moi** » avec tout le tact dont il était capable et qu'il utilisait assez souvent avec la rose. Cette dernière avait simplement souris, comment souvent et elle n'avait rien rajouté. Néanmoins, elle avait suivi son ami chez que lui, ils avaient encore mangé ensemble dans un petit restaurant de Konoha, rien que tous les deux. Ils avaient un peu papoté avec certains villageois et Kiba et Ino leur avaient fait honneur également. La blonde avait essayé de taquiner la rose, en vain, elle n'entrait plus dans son jeu comme lorsqu'elles étaient gamines.

Une fois chez le brun, ce dernier avait laissé la douche, Sakura le laissant aller en premier et il lui avait laissé la place ensuite, d'où le fait qu'il était allongé sur son lit, cheveux légèrement mouillés. Il avait mis ses bras en croix derrière sa tête et il observait sa fenêtre où la nuit étoilée se faisait voir. Il se posait quand même certaines questions alors que l'eau de la douche se faisait entendre, la salle de bain étant juste à côté de la chambre.

Naruto allait se marier, il n'aurait pas cru que ça irait si rapidement, mais ça faisait quand même un bon moment qu'il vivait avec la noiraude, ça coulait donc de source. Mais tout de même, lui qui l'avait souvent surpassé sur pas mal de choses, il le battait à plate couture concernant les femmes. Le blond n'avait jamais joué là-dessus, faisant rapidement la part des choses sur ses sentiments après la guerre, contrairement à lui. Finalement, c'était l'Uzumaki qui se stabilisait en se liant à jamais avec une femme. Il était content pour son ami, il avait droit au bonheur et depuis l'annonce du mariage, Sasuke se demandait vraiment si un jour il connaîtrait ça aussi.

Allais-t-il accepter un jour une autre femme que Sakura dans sa vie ? Dans son lit ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Fonder une famille, avoir femme et gosses constamment sur le dos alors qu'il aimait le calme, étaient quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à envisager. Surtout que si ça arrivait, Sakura n'aurait plus sa place dans son quotidien qu'il affectionnait et ça, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Pas qu'il était raide dingue amoureux de la jeune fille, mais elle tenait néanmoins une place toute particulière dans son petit cœur. Voilà pourquoi il éconduisait à chaque fois la rose lorsqu'elle entamait cette discussion qui était puérile à ses yeux. Pourtant il le savait, un jour il devrait s'unir à une femme, avoir une descendance pour que le nom de son clan ne s'éteigne jamais.

« **À quoi tu penses ?** »

Sasuke regarda la demoiselle, ne montrant aucunement sa surprise. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter et il n'avait pas capté la présence de la rose. Ça ne le gênait pas qu'elle le surprenait alors qu'il était perdu dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, elle savait quasi tout sur lui, du moins, la plupart des choses qui l'avaient et qui l'habitaient toujours. Elle était son amie, mais surtout sa confidente, elle était la seule à l'avoir vu sur bien des visages et elle n'avait jamais pris ses jambes à son cou, loin de là. Elle s'était faite d'une certaine façon collante, l'aidant à remonter la pente par moments ou à ravoir confiance en lui. Elle était des celles qu'on acceptait avec bénédiction, tout simplement.

Il la détailla vite fait, encore une fois, il la trouvait diablement belle et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se liait pas à un homme, pourquoi elle acceptait une telle vie. Elle avait tout pour elle, la beauté, la force, elle excellait dans le domaine médical et dirigeait même l'hôpital. Elle était présente pour Naruto dans son rôle d'Hôkage, étant elle aussi son bras droit et il avait bien vu par moments qu'elle suscitait l'intérêt de certains hommes. Elle les éconduisait tous alors que lui, il avait ce sentiment de jalousie qui le tenaillait à chaque fois alors que la rose n'était pas sa propriété. Mais il aimait l'avoir rien que pour lui, qu'elle ne porte intérêt qu'à lui alors qu'au final, elle avait droit aussi au bonheur. Elle avait certes encore sa famille qu'elle voyait de temps à autre, mais elle aussi avait souffert pour de nombreuses choses. Au final, l'équipe sept avait été malheureuse, avait eu des hauts et des bas et le malheur s'étaient abattus sur chacun d'eux, de diverses manières et maintenant le brun savait que la souffrance pouvait être vécue de bien des manières.

La rose portait l'un de ses hauts qui lui arrivait à mis cuisses, il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais vêtue ainsi elle était très désirable. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par elle, ce serait mentir et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas à lui-même. Il n'avait jamais franchi la ligne, mais la tentation avait été là de temps à autre. Il ne voulait pas de ça entre eux, il ne voulait rien gâcher, encore moins leur amitié si étroitement liée pour une partie de jambes en l'air, pour ça, il préférait aller voir ailleurs.

**« À Naruto,** répondit-il.

-**Il a fait sensation avec son mariage à venir, **parlementa la fleur tout en essuyant sa longue chevelure.

-**Pas trop le choix.**

-**Dans trois semaines il sera marié avec Hinata, on va devoir s'y faire.**

-**C'est certain,** continua le brun encore perdu avec la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-**Dis, tu vas encore me reluquer comme ça pendant longtemps ?**

-**Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité Sakura,** scanda le brun en arrêtant de l'observer pour cacher le fait qu'il avait été pris sur le fait. »

La rose fit un petit sourire en coin, elle avait bien constaté que ce soir, son ami était bien susceptible et elle avait bien envie d'en profiter pour le taquiner légèrement. Elle abandonna donc sa serviette au sol et se jeta sur le lit juste à côté de l'Uchiha qui se mit de ce fait à grogner. Sakura avait l'art et la manière de n'utiliser aucune douceur et que ce soit sur lui ou sur son matelas, il ne supportait pas qu'elle saute. Il cautionnait encore moins le fait qu'elle ait son visage ainsi juste au-dessus du sien, le narguant avec ses prunelles rieuses. Ses longs cheveux s'échouaient sur son torse et discrètement il se mit à déglutir. Non, il n'aimait pas ça car une fois de plus, bien qu'il l'ait caché à chaque fois, il avait une furieuse envie de lui saisir son adorable petit minois et de la faire taire avec un baiser fougueux. Chose à laquelle le jeune homme ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre.

« **Recule Sakura.**

-**Tu peux me dire ce qui te rend si morose ?**

-**Recule.**

-**Sinon quoi ?**

-**Je t'éjecte, c'est simple.**

-**Sasuke… si tu fais ça, je t'emmène avec moi, **susurra la jeune fille, posant sa délicate main sur le poignet du ténébreux qu'elle se mit à enserrer. »

Le brun ne rajouta rien, il savait très bien qu'elle était capable de l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute. Pas qu'il aimait être violent avec la demoiselle, loin de là, mais quand il se sentait déboussolé et qu'elle se retrouvait si proche de lui, réveillant de ce fait quelque chose en lui qu'il ne fallait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable.

« **Et si tu me disais ce qui te turlupine ?** questionna la rose. »

Et voilà, elle avait encore pu lire en lui, chose qui était une habitude et Sasuke ne désirait pas qu'elle devine ce qu'il camouflait. Leur amitié serait certainement réduite à néant et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Pas de sexe entre eux, c'était la règle qu'il s'était fixé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça devenait plus compliqué jour après jour, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Bordel ! Il dormait même avec elle ! Alors pourquoi il la désirait si violemment subitement ?

« **J'ai envie de t'embrasser.** »

Maintenant c'était sa bouche qui ne lui obéissait plus, pourquoi il lui avait dit une telle connerie ? C'était comme si tout d'un coup ses neurones s'étaient grillés et qu'il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il disait. Il se retrouvait dans de beaux draps à présent, surtout avec la mine que son amie affichait. Ses belles prunelles émeraude qu'il aimait regarder de temps à autre n'étaient plus moqueurs, mais plutôt surprit. Ses lèvres d'un rose à part étaient entrouvertes et elle ne trouvait aucune réplique, sûrement choquée de ce qu'il venait de sortir. Il mériterait une bonne gifle tout d'un coup et il se traita mentalement de _con_.

Mais contre toute attente, alors que quelques secondes à peine venaient de défiler suite à ce qu'il avait balancé, sans le prévenir, la fleur posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, incertaine de la réaction du brun qui ne tarda pas. De son autre main il lui empoigna sa chevelure, fermant les paupières à son tour et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qui comptait à l'instant présent étaient les douces lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes. Sa langue autour de la sienne, son souffle chaud, sa salive. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait déconnecté de la réalité et il se surprit même à savourer ce qui se passait entre eux. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre le geste de l'Haruno, il ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était comme si une décharge électrique s'était emparé de son propre corps, il se sentait bouillant tout d'un coup, comme si une lave brûlante se déversait en lui, parcourant la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Des picotements se firent dans le bas de son ventre et cette sensation-là il la connaissait fort bien, il désirait la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, pas comme quand il se laissait aller dans un lit avec une autre demoiselle. C'était quelque chose de bien plus fort, bien plus puissant, comme si, en embrassant Sakura, il comblait quelque chose d'inassouvi.

Il avait peur tout d'un coup de ressentir tout cela pour elle, mais en même temps, il en était grisé. Il voulait plus, il désirait la toucher à présent, caresser chaque fibre de son corps. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, la sentir trembler sous ses caresses et vouloir tout ça tout d'un coup le perturba au plus haut point. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il arrêta ce baiser torride qu'il échangeait avec la fleur, il ne pouvait pas se stopper de lui-même, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à remettre pied dans la réalité.

Ce fut Sakura qui le ramena à l'instant présent en s'écartant légèrement, descellant leurs lèvres de fait et ils s'observèrent droit dans les yeux. Il avait le souffle erratique et il pouvait parfaitement voir que la jeune fille essayait de se contrôler, manquait quelque peu d'air également. Elle se mit à lui sourire comme elle le faisait souvent, comme si cet échange n'avait pas eu lieu, n'avait pas compté. Lui par contre, il en était complètement retourné et aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir sa bouche.

« **Voilà, ton désir a été satisfait, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes.**

-**Sakura…** chuchota Sasuke d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-**Il n'y a pas d'attirance entre nous Sasuke, tu as voulu, on a essayé, ça s'arrête là.** »

La rose se recula pour se redresser et le brun glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune fille qu'il avait empoignée un peu plus tôt. Il la regarda se lever et elle quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Pas d'attirance ? Elle délirait, forcément ! Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent, se jeter sur elle ! Il voulait reprendre possession de sa bouche, parcourir son corps et bien plus encore. Toutefois, il n'en montrait rien, comme à son habitude, mais ce qu'il refoulait se voyait nettement dans ses iris sombres. Il voulait à présent cette fille et pas une autre !

Il était quand même très paradoxal, ce matin même, à son réveil il s'était encore dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun sexe, aucun sentiment entre eux, que ce qui les liait n'était qu'une forte amitié. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il tenait à ce qui le liait à la fleur et en même temps, il désirait bien plus. Est-ce que c'était à cause du mariage de son meilleur ami à venir qui le faisait résonner ainsi ? Ou alors, il avait passé son temps à se leurrer ? À se mentir à lui-même ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il était tout simplement perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait sentimentalement pour la demoiselle.

Cette dernière était dans la cuisine, mains sur l'évier, tête penchée vers le bas et sa poitrine se soulevait assez rapidement. Elle avait embrassé Sasuke ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et lui ? Pourquoi il lui avait balancé ça ? C'était donc ça le fameux fil rouge à ne pas franchir ? Elle avait beau eu faire la détacher, comme si ce baiser ne l'avait pas touché émotionnellement, en réalité c'était tout autre. Ça l'avait secoué de toute part à vrai dire et le fait que le brun embrasse aussi bien l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Elle méritait vraiment une paire de claques, encore un peu plus tôt, elle avait affirmé à Hinata que ce genre de chose ne se produirait jamais entre Sasuke et elle, et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait plongé la tête la première dès la première occasion. Et puis, pourquoi tout d'un coup le ténébreux avait voulu l'embrasser ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous proches, ils dormaient même dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre pardi ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'aventure sur cette pente dangereuse, elle avait eu du mal à refouler ses sentiments pour le jeune homme et l'embrasser ainsi, sur un coup de tête n'était vraiment pas le bon plan. Rien ne devait remonter à la surface, ce serait elle qui en souffrirait à coup sûr. Elle avait changé, elle était différente et elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue. Ce baiser ne signifiait tout simplement rien.

Rasséréné d'avoir fait une telle conclusion et ayant repris sa respiration et ses esprits, la rose se redressa. Tout ça, ça ne comptait pas, Sasuke avait eu une lubie comme souvent et elle avait concrétisé ça, point. Il n'y avait pas de fausses idées à se faire, elle ne devait pas avoir peur, ni se remettre en question. Ils étaient de bons amis, les meilleurs et elle était certaine que quand elle retournerait dans la chambre, il ferait comme si de rien était, tout comme elle.

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, elle retourna dans la pièce à coucher, le brun avait allumé la télévision et elle prit tout simplement place à son côté. Elle assise et lui allongé, comme souvent lorsqu'ils regardaient un film. Le silence siégeait dans la pièce et la fleur était rassurée intérieurement que son cœur évite de battre la chamade après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

« **C'était quoi ça ?** questionna le ténébreux.

-**Pauvre fille, elle vient de se faire décapiter,** répondit l'Haruno, faisant semblant de rien et parlant de la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans le film.

-**Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien.**

-**De quoi tu parles dans ce cas ?** se mit à sourire Sakura, comme si tout était normal.

-**Ne fais pas l'imbécile Sakura, ça ne te va pas, **lança froidement le jeune homme.** Je te parle du fait que tu viens de m'embrasser.**

-**C'est toi qui voulais et puis, tu n'as pas dit non. Maintenant tu es fixé, tu voulais, ça a été concrétisé et tu es amène à comprendre qu'aucune alchimie entre nous ne sait fait.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**-À mon tour de te dire que faire l'imbécile ne te va pas Sasuke.** »

La discussion s'arrêta là et Sakura se remit à observer la télévision alors qu'elle avait regardé son ami pendant leur petit échange. Néanmoins, le brun fit un petit sourire en coin en voyant la main fébrile que la rose venait de passer dans ses cheveux. Malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, elle était tout aussi retourné que lui, il ne savait pas certes ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de la jeune fille, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait autant apprécié que lui. Il fit donc comme la demoiselle, comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il savait, quelque chose avait changé en lui, il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Il savait toutefois une chose, à la première occasion il recommencerait pour vérifier cette dite alchimie, chose qui s'était faite, il le savait. Autant aller dans le sens de la rose, du moins pour l'instant, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux…

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et c'était le jour du mariage de Naruto et Hinata. Tout avait semblé normal entre Sasuke et Sakura, le boulot avait continué ainsi que les entraînements et leurs moments rien qu'à eux deux. Ils avaient tout simplement fait comme si rien ne s'étaient passés, comme si, il n'y avait eu aucun échange de quelque façon et leur quotidien avait tout simplement continué. Néanmoins, certaines choses étaient différentes, le brun aimait jouer et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Dès qu'il pouvait frôler la jeune fille il le faisait, dès qu'il pouvait la toucher de diverses manières, il n'hésitait pas, observant sa réaction du coin de l'œil et à chaque fois, il en était ravi. Elle frissonnait, elle se faisait fébrile et elle fuyait son regard alors que ses touchers étaient anodins. Le ténébreux en était donc arrivé à la conclusion que le baiser avait ébranlé la rose, mais qu'en plus, quelque chose s'était déclenché car elle aussi, _le désirait_.

Elle lui en avait foutu une par moments et il avait simplement souri, ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait, mais il savait que ses provocations, s'était attisé le feu, mais d'un autre côté, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Voir cette petite étincelle qui ferait toute la différence entre eux et qu'enfin elle admette que ce baiser n'était pas rien, qu'il avait tout son poids. Mais digne d'un Uchiha, Sasuke restait égale à lui-même, même si ce petit jeu lui plaisait fort bien.

Les préparatifs avaient été faits en collectivité et Hinata était plus radieuse que jamais, Naruto était une boule d'excitation et personne, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrivaient à le maintenir en place. Temari et Gaara étaient arrivés deux jours plus tôt à Konoha pour l'heureux événement et voir le Kazekage s'approcher par moment de Sakura amenait le sentiment de jalousie chez le brun. Chose qui n'avait pas trompé la belle No Sobaku qui était dans ses moments-là, bien soutenu par le Nara, amusé par la situation.

Tout le village était en effervescence et Sasuke prenait enfin conscience de ce que tout le monde voyait. Il constata que sa vie tournait énormément autour de Sakura, il la voulait toujours près de lui et lorsqu'elle ne l'était pas, il faisait en sorte à ce qu'elle dorme chez lui. Jusqu'alors il avait pensé que c'était pour combler une solitude ou parce qu'elle était la seule à le percer à jour, mais il s'était bel et bien trompé. Même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de sexe entre eux, la place qu'elle occupait dans sa vie et dans son cœur était immense.

Il pensait régulièrement à elle et ce, depuis que tous deux s'étaient fort rapprochés quatre ans plus tôt. Au départ ça avait été bénin, il pouvait bien affirmer, après avoir bien réfléchi à la question que ça faisait bien deux ans qu'elle emplissait tout de sa vie et qu'il l'acceptait. Il aimait la voir sourire, qu'elle lui parle constamment, qu'elle ne fasse attention qu'à lui et qu'elle le regarde de ses prunelles si pétillantes. Elle lui insufflait sa joie de vie et il ne pourrait plus se voir au quotidien sans elle.

Quand elle n'était pas là, toutes ses pensées quasi étaient dirigées vers elle, et quand elle était présente, il faisait tout, à sa façon, pour monopoliser toute son attention. Quand elle débarquait dans le bureau de Naruto, il ne voyait qu'elle, belle, radieuse, d'une démarche féline, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Shikamaru souriait à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble, à comment il reluquait la rose. Personne ne lui disait rien, mais tous pensaient la même chose. _Sakura et lui était faits pour être ensemble_.

Maintenant qu'il avait bien assimilé ça et qu'il s'en était rendu compte, même si ce n'était pas encore clair sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, que devait-il faire ? Le brun ne le savait pas au juste. Il avait eu trois semaines pour y penser et il était arrivé à une conclusion. S'il ne voulait pas d'autres femmes dans sa vie ou des gosses, c'était tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas Sakura ni les enfants de la demoiselle et les siens. Mais pourrait-il aller jusque-là ? Désirait-il vraiment s'unir à la jeune fille au point de devenir un couple gaga comme tant d'autres ? L'Uchiha n'y croyait pas trop, comme il l'avait affirmé mainte et mainte fois, sa vie le comblait parfaitement comme elle l'était. À la différence que cette fois-ci, il voulait quelque chose de plus avec son amie sans pour autant se mettre la corde au cou.

Il était encore là dans ses réflexions alors que le jour se levait, dit journée qui allait être très longue avec le mariage qui était prévu ainsi que la fête qui suivrait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il serait un corps de femme tout contre lui alors qu'elle avait sa tête sur son torse nu. Il coula son regard charbonneux sur cette délicieuse personne et il ne put faire qu'un petit sourire en coin. Chaque fois qu'elle dormait chez lui et qu'il se réveillait avant elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer.

Son corps de femme avait l'air plus petit que le sien qui lui était robuste, il fallait bien voir la différence, il était un homme après tout. Ses courbes féminines épousaient à la perfection son épiderme et ses muscles, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire que la rose se fondait dans un moule, le sien. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés s'échouaient un peu partout et les quelques mèches qui siégeaient sur son torse étaient une vision que le brun affectionnait. Quand il voyait quelle image tous deux renvoyaient, enlacé comme ils l'étaient, son cœur ne pouvait qu'accélérer. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il ressentait et ayant la jeune fille ainsi dans ses bras le faisait se sentir entier.

Tout était encore assez contradictoire en lui, il s'était toujours braqué sur quelque chose, ne voyant que l'amitié que la fleur lui offrait, leur quotidien, leur complicité et tout le reste qui allait avec. Mais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait déclenché quelque chose et Sasuke en devenait peu à peu conscient. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu de sexe avec la rose en voulait et ce sentiment se renforçait de plus en plus avec les jours qui s'écoulaient.

Sakura pouvait faire n'importe quoi, le brun ne rivait pas son esprit à autre chose. Il observait à chaque fois ses lèvres qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser à nouveau, de sentir cette langue autour de la sienne, ce souffle si chaud le titiller et sa salive pour le grisé. Chaque brin de peau qu'elle montrait, il voulait la toucher, glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements et lui faire connaître des sensations exquises qu'il pourrait lui offrit. Il voulait tâter sa vulve qu'elle avait entre les jambes, découvrir si elle mouillait vite ou non, si elle était chaude et faire traverser ses doigts dans son antre pour qu'elle se cambre tout contre lui. Il désirait également dévoiler sa poitrine pour en embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, pour mettre son ravissant petit téton dans sa bouche pour ensuite l'aspirer alors qu'elle, crierait son plaisir.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à tout ça, Sasuke avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur, il avait chaud comme s'il était fiévreux et sa verge entre ses jambes qui se mettait à bander et palpiter entre ses cuisses n'arrangeait rien, comme à l'instant. Heureusement qu'il avait pu toujours camoufler cet état de fait et qu'en ce moment, la rose dormait, pensait le brun. Il ne savait pas du tout comment elle pourrait réagir face à ça. Un baiser c'était une chose, mais la désirer et le montrer s'en était une autre.

Il était désireux de ce corps et tout à la fois perdu. La vie au quotidien avec elle était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible par le passé et à présent, il ne voulait pas que cela cesse, la vouloir en tant que femme était autre chose, mais toutefois, ça pouvait parfaitement s'accorder avec leur train de vie. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait au juste, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas prendre le chemin de son meilleur ami. Car il savait, après le mariage, c'était les enfants qui viendraient et ça pour lui, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, même s'il appréciait tout ce qu'il partageait avec la fleur, même s'il voulait qu'elle lui offre plus.

La demoiselle remua entre ses bras, se colla bien plus à lui et le brun inspira longuement, continuant d'observer la jeune fille. Elle déplaça l'un de ses bras sur son torse, sa main bougea pour se placer sur ses pectoraux et sa peau frissonna. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle lui faisait grandement effet alors qu'elle dormait ! Il la vit papillonner des yeux, elle était sur le point de se réveiller et le ténébreux ne broncha pas, la regardant simplement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il aperçoive ses magnifiques perles vertes et elle lui fit un sourire comme elle le faisait souvent, les traits de son visage encore endormis et ses yeux brumeux. Il lui répondit simplement par un sourire en coin alors que la brise fraîche du matin balayait la pièce, la fenêtre étant légèrement ouverte. Sakura se pelotonna plus au jeune homme qui ne disait rien, la laissant faire. C'était à chaque fois comme ça lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras, seuls ses réveils là se faisaient en douceur, ça n'avait rien à voir que lorsqu'elle débarquait dans sa chambre pour le réveiller sans délicatesse.

« **Il est quelle heure ?** questionna l'Haruno en fermant à nouveau ses yeux, écoutant les battements de cœur de l'Uchiha qui étaient normal.

-**Il est encore tôt.**

-**Hum… pour midi il faut être prêt…**

-**Je sais.**

-**Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital dans la matinée.**

-**Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?**

-**Je dois donner certaines directives avant la cérémonie du mariage.**

-**Tu aurais pu le faire hier Sakura, tu abuses là.**

-**Mais non, c'est mon job, il est normal que j'y aille faire un saut. **»

La demoiselle se redressa dans le lit pour se mettre en position assise alors que le brun grognait. Elle s'étira comme une petite chatte le fait à son réveil, bras au-dessus de la tête pour détendre tous ses muscles alors que Sasuke lui restait allongé, mettant ses bras en croix derrière sa tête. Il trouvait que son amie exagérait, même le jour du mariage de Naruto, elle trouvait le moyen de travailler, elle ne faisait que ça d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se freine quelque peu. Pas qu'elle était comme un verre qui se brise, loin de là, mais elle avait souvent tendance de pousser ses limites plus loin qu'il ne le fallait, même si elle était forte aussi physiquement que mentalement. Parfois, son corps ne suivait pas la cadence et par deux fois déjà, elle était tombée dans les pommes dans ses bras alors qu'elle revenait le voir en fin de soirée, après une dernière ronde à l'hôpital.

« **Il faudrait que tu arrêtes, je te l'ai déjà dit, parlementa le brun,** un brin agacé et inquiet du fait que la rose travaillait autant.

-**Ne te fait pas de bile pour moi, je sais ce que je fais.**

-**Comme le mois dernier ?**

-**Sasuke,** s'agaça la fleur en le regardant. **Je ne suis pas faite de sucre, je te l'ai déjà dit et c'est énervant que tu me rabâches les oreilles avec ça, surtout dès le matin.**

-**Tu travailles de trop et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

-**Toi aussi je te signale, entre tes entraînements, tes missions, tes réunions avec la section ANBU et ton boulot auprès de Naruto, tu n'es pas en reste.**

-**Moi je ne travaille pas jour et nuit je te ferais remarquer et je ne m'évanouis pas parce que mon corps ne peut plus suivre la cadence, je sais où son mes limites.**

-**C'est bon, tu as fini là ?**

-**Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

-**Oui tu as raison, mais je suis directrice et ninja médecin, c'est mon travail de tout maintenir à bout de bras.**

-**Pas au point de t'écrouler à bout de forces,** soupira le ténébreux tout en se levant. »

Sakura regarda le brun furibonde alors qu'il enfilait lestement son tee-shirt, lui offrant de ce fait son dos.

« **Ne me regarde pas comme ça.** »

Pour toute réponse, la fleur tira la langue, même s'il ne la regardait pas en face, il avait encore deviné qu'elle le fusillait du regard et elle savait aussi que son geste puéril, il l'avait capté aussi. Ce n'était pas un génie pour rien pensa la jeune fille et puis il la connaissait si bien. Elle savait qu'elle bossait énormément, que sans le ténébreux, plus d'une fois elle se serait écroulée à même le sol, morte de fatigue, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« **Tu m'énerves Sasuke,** s'irrita la demoiselle. **Et dès le matin ce n'est pas le bon plan.**

-**Tu feras quoi le jour où tu auras une famille ?** questionna l'Uchiha en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-**Je n'en ai pas à ce que je sache et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.**

-**Ça, tu n'en sais rien, tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi sera fait demain.**

-**Je te retourne exactement la même phrase.**

-**Tu serais ma femme, je n'accepterais pas ce quotidien que tu te donnes.** »

La phrase était partie toute seule et Sasuke se gifla mentalement, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de lui prendre pour lâcher un tel truc. Sakura, elle, ne put qu'entrouvrit ses lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça et comprenant encore moins pourquoi son ami lui avait dit un tel truc. Elle se ressaisi bien vite toutefois et fini par trouver des mots pour lui répondre.

« **Ça non plus ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.** »

Sasuke ne rajouta rien et tourna le dos à la demoiselle pour quitter la pièce, blessé dans son orgueil. Elle lui avait fait mal sans le vouloir, il savait que c'était le genre de petite réplique qu'elle balançait lorsque le futur était mis dans une conversation. Mais de là à lui dire droit dans les yeux ce genre de chose, ça faisait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait balancé ça, s'était sorti tout seul et rien que parce que ça l'énervait qu'elle travaille autant, au point parfois de se détruire la santé.

Sakura, elle, se mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle venait d'être acerbe et elle savait qu'elle avait touché le brun, elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Mais il avait aussi une certaine conversation dès le réveil, c'était rageant. Il s'inquiétait à sa façon pour elle, ça aussi elle le savait, il n'aimait pas la voir complètement lessivée et au bout du rouleau, même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent, elle le comprenait un peu. Du moins, elle comprenait sa réaction, mais elle la trouvait excessive. _Sa femme_… Non mais, il lui en lançait de bonne dès le réveil ! Quand il devait se taire, il ne le faisait pas et quand il devait parler, il manquait de tact et lançait des sujets qui n'étaient pas du tout appropriés, comme à l'instant.

Elle finit par se lever avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle avait fait du mal à l'homme avec qui elle avait une forte amitié et elle s'en voulait. Ses pensées étaient quelque peu contradictoires, elle n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec le brun, mais en même temps, elle ne devait pas lui répondre ainsi. Le voir vexé était quelque chose qu'elle n'affectionnait en aucun cas, c'était donc à elle d'alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était faite électrique entre eux et ce en à peine quelques secondes.

Elle quitta la chambre, vêtue d'un long tee-shirt à Sasuke, vêtement qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle dormait chez le brun et qui lui arrivait à ras de ses fesses où l'on pouvait voir une petite culotte et sans pudeur, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pièce où elle était certaine de trouver le jeune homme. Et comme de fait, elle l'y trouva, il servait deux tasses de café, lui offrant encore une fois son dos. Il avait l'air calme, comme à son habitude, mais elle savait que ses mouvements ne voulaient rien dire. Elle avait frappé là où ça pouvait faire mal et il fallait qu'elle atténue cette tension, surtout en ce jour si particulier. Elle s'approcha donc de son pas félin du ténébreux et se colla à son dos alors qu'il reposait la cafetière à sa place, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle le sentit tressaillir, mais il ne broncha pas pour autant, attendant qu'elle parle en premier lieu.

« **Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Mais avoue que tu as des conversations qui laissent à désirer et ce, dès le matin.**

-**Je sais, mais tu aurais pu éviter de bosser ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère aujourd'hui.**

-**Ce ne sera pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas.**

-**Sakura… pourquoi une telle réponse ?** »

La fleur se décolla du brun tout en soupirant, elle savait à quoi il faisait allusion et ce n'était certainement pas à ce qu'elle venait de répondre, mais plutôt à ce qu'elle avait dit dans la chambre. Elle se mit à son côté, gardant le silence et prit sa tasse de café pour tourner sa cuillère dedans, sachant déjà que le sucre y avait été mit par le ténébreux. Elle mit son dos sur le plan de travail et Sasuke l'observait à loisir, attendant qu'elle lui réponde alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de café.

« **Je ne serais jamais ta femme et tu ne seras jamais mon mari,** répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. **C'est une destinée qui ne nous est pas réservée et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

-**On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir.**

-**Je sais, mais celle-là je peux la prédire et puis pourquoi on a ce genre de conversation toi et moi ?** demanda-t-elle en le regardant cette fois.

-**Si je te demandais de m'épouser tu répondrais quoi ?**

-**Non, naturellement.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Ce n'est pas toi qui me dis sans cesse que tu ne vois pas ton avenir avec une femme et des gosses ?**

-**Non, je te dis que je ne me vois pas avec une femme et des gosses.**

-**C'est pareil.**

-**Non, je ne me vois tout simplement pas avec une autre que toi.**

-**Tu dis des âneries, c'est le fait que Naruto se marie qui te rend si bête ?**

-**C'est le fait qu'il se marie que je me remette en question.**

-**D'accord, autant pour moi, il y a tout un lot de femmes dans le village qui n'attendent que toi pour avoir la bague au doigt.**

-**Tu en faisais partie autrefois.**

-**Oui, c'est vrai, plus maintenant, fin de la conversation.** »

La rose posa ensuite sa tasse à moitié vide, agacé par la conversation qui venait de se dérouler et elle quitta la cuisine pour aller prendre une douche. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au brun, tout était bien entre eux et elle avait la soudaine impression qu'il était en train de tout gâcher. Franchement, lui demander de l'épouser serait la plus grosse erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais sortie de sa bouche et ça ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un mariage autre que le sien le perturberait ainsi…

Sasuke, quant à lui n'avait pas bougé de la cuisine et il termina de boire son breuvage amer. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi il avait continué une telle conversation avec la fleur. Résultat, elle était remontée contre lui et lui ? Eh bien il ne se comprenait pas lui-même alors que le matin même il était arrivé à la conclusion que oui il voulait plus avec la fleur, mais que non, il ne voulait pas se retrouver la corde au cou, que ce soit avec Sakura ou une autre. Il soupira donc longuement, il devait se ressaisir et calmer son esprit qui était en ébullition et ce, _avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment une grosse boulette_…

La cérémonie avait été courte et très simple, ça avait été quelque chose de soft, mais beau tout à la fois. Tout Konoha avait été rassemblé et c'était Tsunade, en tant qu'ancienne Hôkage qui avait été désignée pour les vœux de mariage entre Naruto et Hinata ainsi que l'échange des alliances. La noiraude était belle et radieuse comme d'ordinaire, mais sa joie et son bonheur faisaient ressortir un petit plus qu'on ne voyait pas habituellement sur ses traits de visage, ses yeux et son sourire. Pour l'occasion, elle avait vêtu un magnifique kimono de couleur noire, gris et mauve était imprimée en dégradé, par-dessus, de magnifiques petites fleurs blanches y siégeaient. Sa longue chevelure avait été remontée en un beau chignon où de belles fleurs avaient été piquées de façon à entourer la coiffure et poser de part et d'autre sur sa tête. Le tout lui allait donc à ravir et son léger maquillage soulignait le reste de sa beauté, elle était tout simplement à tomber tout en ayant pas fait d'extravagance. C'était simple et ça se façonnait parfaitement à la personnalité de la jeune fille. Idée qu'Ino avait eue pour mettre la jeune Hyuuga, nouvellement dite Uzumaki en valeur.

Naruto avait fait un effort question vestimentaire, il portait un beau kimono où le bas était sombre et le haut orange, ne se défaisant pas de sa couleur fétiche. Il était heureux, plus que de raison, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été et ce sentiment traversait toute l'assemblée. La famille Hyuuga en totalité était également présente, tous sur le trente et un hormis Neji qui n'était plus de ce monde. Mais la noiraude avait affirmée un peu plus tôt que de là où il était il devait sûrement les observer et être heureux pour eux. Shikamaru restait avec Temari et Gaara, eux aussi bien habillés, comme tout le monde. Sakura portait un kimono dans les tons roses qui partaient aussi en dégradé, ses cheveux étaient aussi tirés dans un chignon, mais pas aussi magnifique que la mariée, c'était simple et élégant et ça lui allait plutôt bien. Sasuke avait fait également un effort, c'était juste dans les tons noirs, ce qui faisait sa personnalité. En bref, tous le monde étaient beaux, même les villageois, il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui n'avait pas mis un kimono.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulé dans une immense salle où boissons et buffet avaient coulé à volonté, tous s'amusaient et les mariés avaient eu les vœux de bonheur de tout le monde. La soirée battait son plein à présent, Tenten avait salué le nouveau couple, remerciant d'avoir été invité et leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde ainsi que Lee et Gaï pour ensuite prendre congé. Certains villageois avaient délaissé la fête ainsi que plusieurs Shinobi, senseï ou même Genin. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'y avait plus foule.

Des enfants couraient en tous sens, riaient, jouaient, des adultes discutaient, s'amusaient, mangeaient, buvaient, ils faisaient tout simplement ce que l'on faisait à une fête. Tsunade était avachi sur une table, complètement soûl alors que minuit approchait. Elle était bien entendue en présence de son éternelle amie, Shizune qui avait comme toujours, son Ton-ton avec elle. Shikamaru voulait rentrer dormir, mais c'était sans compter sur la ravissante blonde qui l'accompagnait ainsi que son frère avec qui elle discutait gaiement. Ino dansait avec Kiba, heureuse également de sa vie et de tout ce qui se passait autour. Shino buvait tout simplement son verre, tranquillement avec Choji à son côté qui profitait des festivités pour manger. Kakashi lisait son livre, passe-temps favori qui ne l'avait jamais quitté au fil des années et il était en présence de l'Uchiha qui lui, buvait son verre tranquillement. Il observait les personnes qui dansaient, mais il ne fallait pas être dupe, surtout pour le ninja copieur qui savait décrypter n'importe quel regard et ce n'était pas rien ce que le brun regardait.

Dans la foule qui dansait, il ne regardait qu'un couple, deux amis collés l'un à l'autre, suivant le rythme de la musique et qui riaient tout en se parlant. Ce n'était autre que Naruto et Sakura, deux meilleurs amis qui ne s'étaient plus quitté depuis la formation de l'équipe sept, bons nombres d'années plus tôt. Sasuke n'était pas jaloux du blond, loin de là, il savait ce qui liait la rose et l'Uzumaki, une amitié forte, puissante, tout comme lui avait avec le jeune homme. Ce qu'il ne pouvait détacher des yeux était le corps de la jeune demoiselle, dans cette tenue, il la trouvait plus que désirable. Elle était éblouissante et son rire qui s'ajoutait aux paroles du blond ne pouvait que l'émerveiller. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait voir, sa joie de vivre, son aire heureuse, ses yeux qui pétillent, tout en elle lui plaisait.

Il avait eu du mal à se reprendre le matin même après sa conversation avec la jeune fille, elle, elle avait fait comme rien ne s'était passé, se conduisant avec lui comme à l'accoutumée. Mais il savait, il la connaissait bien, il l'avait un peu déboussolé avec sa stupide question. _Stupide_ ? Pas tant que ça à vrai dire car toutes ses pensées tournaient autour d'elle. Et la voir là, comme ça, si désirable, belle et joyeuse poussait son désir bien au-delà de ce qu'il ressentait depuis des jours, voir des semaines pour elles. Il ne savait pas trop à quand remontait le fait qu'il la voyait en tant que femme, il s'était leurré tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait dire depuis quand il était attiré par elle. C'était encore un peu confus dans sa tête, il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas. Il devait bien avouer aussi que depuis trois semaines environ, il n'avait pu aller voir ailleurs, trop absorbé par la fleur et le baiser qu'ils avaient scellé dans sa chambre.

« **Sakura est radieuse, tu ne trouves pas Sasuke ?** questionna son ancien Senseï tout d'un coup, nullement dérangé par le brouhaha qu'ils avaient autour d'eux. **On voit qu'elle est heureuse pour Naruto.**

-**Elle l'est,** répondit simplement l'Uchiha.

-**Et toi ?**

-**Je le suis également.**

- **Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ?** insista Kakashi.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**

-**Bien sûr que si que tu le sais.** »

Nier servait à rien, ça avait toujours été le cas avec l'homme qui lui avait appris bon nombre de choses. Sasuke avait vu juste, tout le monde voyait ce que lui, avait eu du mal à voir, _Sakura et lui ensemble._ Rien que le fait que Kakashi le rappel à l'ordre à sa manière l'irrita bien plus de ce qu'il était déjà. Il voulait la rose dans ses bras, l'embrasser, qu'elle ne soit qu'a lui et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pu aller voir ailleurs, c'était elle qu'il désirait, pas une autre. D'un cul sec, il vida son verre alors que la chanson se stoppait tout doucement et qui allait laisser place à une autre.

Il ne sut ce qui lui prenait et il ne voulait pas le savoir, il voulait s'approcher de la rose et il allait le faire. Elle l'avait titillé sans le vouloir toute la journée, il avait voulu plus d'une fois l'embrasser, ne fut-ce qu'un effleurement dans le cou. Il la désirait et ça devenait agaçant car il avait l'impression qu'elle était un fruit défendu. Pas pour longtemps néanmoins, n'écoutant pas sa raison, mais plutôt son cœur qui lui dictait d'aller vers elle, il posa son verre vide sur la table derrière lui, sous le regard de son ancien Senseï bien entendu. D'une démarche féline, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule alors que Kakashi l'observait, cachant son sourire sous son masque. Ses deux-là jouaient un peu au chat et à la souris et il fallait que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas. Le ninja copieur était de l'avis de tout le village, Sasuke et Sakura étaient fait pour être ensemble, ils vivaient déjà au quotidien, partageant la totalité de leur vie respectives, alors se mettre en couple ne serait qu'une étape de plus.

Sur la piste de danse, alors que des couples restaient ou se mettaient ensemble, Hinata alla rejoindre son mari qui du coup, d'un sourire, ce dernier délaissa la fleur. La jeune fille n'en était pas vexée, loin de là et elle laissa les heureux mariés ensemble. De toute façon, elle avait déjà beaucoup dansé et ses pieds la faisaient souffrir, une pause ne serait donc pas de refus. Elle se demandait même comment elle arrivait à tenir debout avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, chose assez rare chez elle.

Elle avait évité, du mieux qu'elle avait pu de croiser le regard de Sasuke, étant encore assez déboussolé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux au matin, même si elle était venue en sa compagnie, comme ça avait été prévu. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle savait à chaque fois où il se trouvait et quand il faisait couler son regard abyssal sur sa personne. À chaque fois elle en était toute retournée et elle se demandait depuis quand le brun lui faisait un tel effet. Peut-être qu'il avait eu toujours une telle emprise sur elle en fin de compte, elle avait juste fermé les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments réapparaître qu'elle avait ressenti jadis à son égard. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir de l'amour pour lui, du moins elle s'en persuadait encore à l'heure actuelle. Il lui était précieux, une amitié solide les liait et elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre ça.

Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin pour s'asseoir un peu et boire un autre verre, parmi tous les gens qu'il y avait encore, elle vit Sasuke se diriger vers elle. Rien qu'à sa vue, son cœur s'emballa et ils s'arrêtèrent l'un devant l'autre. Pendant quelques secondes tous deux se sondèrent de leurs prunelles, l'atmosphère se changea subitement entre eux, comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux dans cette pièce, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et que leurs corps s'attiraient l'un vers l'autre. Sakura avait l'impression qu'à présent il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux, comme si une tension soudainement sexuelle s'était emparée d'eux alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un baiser. Mais le fait que durant trois semaines il l'ait touché de diverses façons et avec la conversation qu'il avait eue à leurs réveils, elle trouvait les choses changées, comme si quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait mettre le nom dessus avait prit possession d'eux, de leur amitié si forte et ça la titillait quelque peu.

« **Danse avec moi,** parlementa le brun, sans lui demander son avis.

-**Mes pieds ne me soutiennent plus, après peut-être ?**

-**Maintenant.** »

Cela pouvait sonner comme un ordre, mais c'était la façon d'être du ténébreux et la rose ne put que faire un petit sourire. Elle aimait cette personnalité qu'il avait, genre, _fais ce que je te dis, ne discute pas_, mais qui malgré tout, où son avis était très important. C'était quelque chose qui les liait également, il voulait danser et il ne désirait aucunement attendre, voilà ce que l'Haruno en déduisait. C'était assez bizarre venant du jeune homme et plutôt rare, elle ne l'avait vu danser qu'une fois, deux ans plus tôt parce que Naruto l'avait entraîné un soir alors qu'ils étaient de sortie, les deux garçons étant bien éméchés. Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, c'était la fois où l'Uchiha s'était ridiculisé et souvent elle lui avait rabâché les oreilles là-dessus. Elle avait eu en retour des grognements, mais y repenser la faisait rire, c'était une belle petite anecdote.

C'est donc sans lui demander son accord qu'il lui prit la main, il avait la peau chaude et Sakura aimait ressentir ça de chez lui, elle adorait la chaleur qu'il pouvait dégager à tout moment. Docilement, elle le suivit donc parmi les couples qui dansaient, le cœur qui battait non stop à coups redoublés dans sa cage thoracique. La musique était douce, c'était un adorable slow et donc, Sasuke attira directement la demoiselle par la taille pour la coller à lui. Ils se déhanchèrent lentement tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux, lui une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans son dos, elle, les siennes sur les épaules du jeune homme. Alors qu'ils se mouvaient lestement l'un contre l'autre, Sakura ne pouvait détacher ses iris de ceux de son ami, elle était comme hypnotisée, c'était comme si elle s'enfonçait dans les limbes des ténèbres du brun et c'était une sensation qu'elle adorait. Ce dernier, lui, ne disait rien, la laissant se plonger dans ses yeux, il aimait quand elle ne regardait que lui, quand elle ne faisait attention qu'à lui, que tout ne tourne rien qu'autour de sa petite personne.

Il lui fit un petit sourire dont il avait le secret et elle en fit de même pour ensuite poser sa tête sur le torse de l'Uchiha. Par cet acte, elle put constater qu'il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui tournait à plein régime, le sien également et sous ce doux son, alors qu'ils bougeaient lentement, au rythme de la musique, elle ferma ses paupières, se laissant aller par le brun. Elle senti qu'une fois de plus, ses mains ne restaient pas tranquilles, celle dans son dos se baladait lentement, la faisant légèrement frissonner par moments et l'autre se frottait de la même façon sur sa taille. Rien que par ce geste, elle senti quelque chose se réveiller en elle, comme du désir et elle se mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure. Depuis trois semaines, c'était à chaque fois comme ça, c'était anodin, mais ça avait un sens caché.

Elle en était persuadée à présent, Sasuke cherchait quelque chose et elle avait bien peur de comprendre. Pourtant, entre eux, depuis qu'ils étaient fort proches, il n'y avait jamais eu de sexe et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait subitement l'impression que ça allait changer. Si elle faisait l'amour avec le jeune homme, elle savait que tout changerait entre eux et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne désirait pas que quelque chose se casse entre eux par la suite, elle aimait leur petit lien et elle voulait que ça dure éternellement, même si en fin de compte, c'était quelque chose qui n'allait pas s'éterniser.

La musique s'acheva, mais le ténébreux ne relâcha pas la rose pour autant, continuant leur danse collée sur un autre slow qui attaqua directement. La demoiselle rouvrit ses yeux et redressa sa tête pour regarder son ami qui lui, lui souriait toujours de ce fin et discret sourire. Il n'arrêtait pas de la caresser doucement, tendrement et Sakura commençait en être tout en émoi. De ses doigts, elle se mit à lui caresser sa nuque et à son tour, il se mit à frissonner, elle le senti.

« **Ton attitude est peu ordinaire Sasuke, que veux-tu ?**

-**Je pense que tu le sais.**

-**Et moi je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas.**

-**Pourquoi ?** continua à chuchoter le brun. **J'en ai envie.**

-**Tout simplement parce que ça va casser automatiquement quelque chose entre nous.**

-**On est adultes Sakura, on peut faire la part des choses.**

-**Et après ? On fait comme si de rien était ?**

-**Non, ça sera impossible.**

-**C'est bien ce que je disais, arrêtons ça avant que ça tourne vraiment au vinaigre.** »

Tous deux avaient murmuré durant leur échange, leurs paroles avaient été couvertes par la musique et sans attendre qu'elle en prenne fin, la rose se décolla du brun. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, gardant son visage qu'il avait toujours eu, impassible, neutre, mais où ses prunelles pouvaient montrer quelque chose de profond, comme si une petite flamme y siégeait. Sakura le constata, mais elle ne s'en formula pas, voulant plutôt s'éloigner du jeune homme. Elle lui tourna donc le dos alors qu'ils ne se touchaient plus, prête à s'écarter de lui. Mais au dernier moment, avant même qu'elle puisse faire au moins deux pas, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il y avait, il lui prit le poignet et l'attira à lui. Son geste avait été sec et il avait utilisé une force minime, résultat, alors que l'Haruno ne s'était pas attendue à ça, elle fut collée contre lui et la seconde qui suivit, avec possession, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tout le corps de la demoiselle en fut électrisé, un millier de frisson parcoururent son échine et elle se senti attirée bien plus par le brun alors qu'elle était déjà collée contre lui. À nouveau, une main de Sasuke était dans la nuque de la rose et l'autre dans son dos. Elle pouvait sentir une certaine pression qu'il faisait contre sa peau à l'arrière de son cou, comme s'il voulait lui intimer de ne pas s'écarter alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de repositionner ses mains sur les larges épaules de l'Uchiha, comme si c'était automatique alors que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie il l'embrassait et cette fois, devant une foule entière.

Des rires, des sifflements, des applaudissements se faisaient entendre, mais une fois de plus, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, ne faisant nullement attention à ce qui les entourait. La fleur ne pouvait de toute façon en aucun cas réfléchir, c'était comme si subitement, ses neurones s'étaient grillés, comme s'il n'y avait que les lèvres du jeune homme qui comptaient ainsi que la langue de ce dernier qui essayait de pénétrer sa bouche.

Elle le laissa d'ailleurs faire, grisé par un tel baiser et échange de salives et de souffles se firent. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à se tenir debout alors que Sasuke était également tout secoué. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait stopper leur baiser, il voulait bien plus. La sentir, la goûter, la toucher, la caresser et ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu approprié pour ce genre de chose, mais c'était ce qu'il désirait au plus tréfonds de son être.

À bout de souffle leurs lèvres se décollèrent, mais de quelques millimètres seulement et tous deux se sondèrent de leurs pupilles. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade dans leurs poitrines respectives, leurs souffles étaient saccadés par un tel échange et Sakura pouvait très bien comprendre à présent que le brun ne la laisserait pas s'en aller. Il la voulait, elle le désirait aussi, elle ne devait pas se mentir à elle-même. Depuis quand au juste ? Elle ne pouvait le dire, mais leur premier baiser avait toutefois changé quelque chose en elle, même si elle avait tout fait pour le cacher.

Elle entendait les bruits autour d'elle, mais c'était comme si elle y faisait abstraction, seul Sasuke comptait en cet instant précis et elle ne savait pas du tout si elle allait continuer dans ce sens avec lui ou rebrousser chemin. Elle venait de dire qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'entre eux ça allait être différent et elle ne voulait pas perte cette belle amitié qu'elle avait avec le brun. Mais il avait fallu qu'il l'embrasse ainsi pour que toutes ses défenses s'estompent, pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras sans aucune restriction.

Une tape sur l'épaule de Sasuke se fit et en voyant le blond, la rose s'écarta du ténébreux. Geste vif, comme si elle avait été brûlé alors qu'elle n'osait pas regarder Naruto. Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs à regarder personne, prenant conscience qu'ils étaient au cœur de l'attention de toute l'assemblée. L'Uchiha, lui, regardait simplement son meilleur ami comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir son sang battre contre ses tympans.

« **Je crois que pour ce genre de discussion il serait préférable que vous changiez de lieu, Sas'ke.**

-**Hum… c'était prévu.**

-**N'oublie pas de prendre tes précautions,** nargua l'Uzumaki.

-**Naruto !** s'indigna la rose qui cette fois-ci, regardait son ami.

-**Ben quoi ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas déjà tomber enceinte Sakura-chan.**

-**Arrête tes débilités,** répliqua la demoiselle, le rouge aux joues**. Il n'y a pas de ça entre lui et moi.**

-**Ah ? Vous vous embrassez pour le fun alors ?** se mit à sourire bêtement le blond.

-**Imbécile,** marmonna le brun.

-**Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu ne veux pas rester le centre de l'attention, te connaissant Sas'ke, décolle, ça vaudrait mieux.**

-**Très bonne idée, mes salutations à Hinata et toi aussi, protège-toi pour ta lune de miel,** balança le brun en prenant la main de son amie.

-**Depuis le temps qu'on ne le fait plus,** rigola le blond. »

Mais le ténébreux ne lui répondit pas, même s'il avait parfaitement entendu. Quoi de plus normal de toute façon, depuis le temps qu'il était avec la femme de sa vie. Il quitta la piste de danse avec la main de la fleur dans la sienne alors que pas mal de regard était tourné vers eux, mais il en avait cure. Il pouvait très bien apercevoir Temari rigolé, Shikamaru sourire ainsi que Gaara, mais surtout, le regard malicieux de son ancien Senseï. Au diable tous ses gens, il n'avait pas à se cacher, il se foutait de ce que tous pouvaient bien penser, de toutes les façons, tous avaient déjà constaté depuis bien longtemps ce qui lui n'avait pas vu, il était temps de concrétiser tout ça. C'était ce qu'il voulait après tout et il ne désirait plus attendre. Plus vite il rentrerait chez lui avec la demoiselle qui ne rechignait pas, _et plus vite il pourrait passer à l'action_.

Elle n'avait rien dit alors qu'il ne lui avait pas lâché la main une seule seconde depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle des festivités. Il avait marché d'un pas rapide et ce dans le plus grand des silences, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le cerveau du brun ne tournait pas à toute allure. Il désirait déjà la rose sous son corps, ses mains, ses lèvres, il ne pouvait plus être logique, il la voulait, point. Il l'avait senti d'ailleurs s'électriser sous son baiser, elle avait beau dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'alchimie entre eux, pas d'attirance, Sasuke était persuadé du contraire. Les rues du village étaient désertes, quoi de plus normal en cette nuit étoilée bien avancé. Sakura marchait au trot derrière le jeune homme, sa main dans celle chaude dans celle de ce dernier et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

Il ne fallait pas lui faire un dessin sur ce qui allait se passer et temps qu'elle était un rien lucide, il fallait qu'elle stoppe son compagnon, qu'elle le ramène à la raison comme elle savait si bien le faire. Pourtant, cette fois-ci elle avait l'impression que c'était différent, elle-même ne savait pas quoi rajouter comme argument pour qu'il prenne conscience que c'était de la folie, que si tous deux faisaient l'amour ensemble, ça allait forcément casser quelque chose entre eux. Rien que de penser à ça, un nœud se forma dans la gorge de la demoiselle, elle tenait tellement à ce qui la liait au brun, à leur quotidien, leur complicité… _Avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui allait tout changer_…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement du brun et la rose inspira un bon coup, une fois que la porte serait refermée elle lui intimerait de l'écouter, quitte à le balancer contre le mur s'il le fallait. À condition bien sûr qu'il ne devine pas ses desseins, il allait la contrer sinon. Sasuke était un génie, il faisait partie de l'ANBU et rien qu'avec ses pupilles il pouvait calculer et deviner ce qu'une personne allait faire à son encontre et ça, elle était très bien placée pour le savoir. _Il ne se laissait que rarement avoir par surprise_.

Mais une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte d'entrée, rien ne se passa comme Sakura l'avait pensé, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche pour en sortir un mot qu'en deux secondes, elle avait été plaqué contre la porte qui venait de claquer. Derechef elle put sentir le corps de son compagnon contre le sien, sa bouche se mouver contre la sienne, ses mains se saisirent des siennes pour eux aussi, les glisser sur le bois de la porte, les relevant au niveau du visage de la fleur.

Elle senti derechef tous ses sens s'enflammer, son corps s'électrisait alors que le brun l'embrassait avec possession et passion. La langue du jeune homme se frayait déjà un chemin pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur de la bouche de la rose et elle poussa un petit gémissement, montrant bien que ça lui plaisait. Elle n'était plus à même à penser, à réfléchir et elle voulait encore moins repousser l'Uchiha alors qu'un peu plus tôt, elle pensait l'inverse.

Elle serra même les doigts du ténébreux dans les siens, montrant bien qu'elle voulait à son tour, bien plus. C'était vraiment paradoxal ce qu'elle désirait, mais il avait fallu un nouveau baiser de la part du brun pour que toute cohérence quitte son esprit. Elle voulait également le goûter, le toucher, le caresser et pourtant, elle savait que normalement, rien de tout ça ne devait arriver entre eux._ Indéniablement, elle y perdrait son cœur_.

À bout de souffle, après avoir échangé leurs salives et leurs souffles, après avoir goûté l'un à l'autre, Sasuke s'écarta légèrement de la bouche de sa compagne, le souffle erratique. Il put constater que Sakura était comme lui, sa poitrine se soulevait même un peu plus vite et il était prêt à parier que s'il mettait sa main là où il y avait son cœur, il pourrait remarquer qu'il battait vite. Le sien n'était pas en reste d'ailleurs. Ils se sondèrent de leurs prunelles, se détachant aucunement et la fleur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, titillant de ce fait le désir imminent que le ténébreux avait déjà pour elle.

« **Sasuke,** murmura-t-elle.

-**Tu en as autant envie que moi,** répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-**C'est de la folie.**

-**Je te l'ai dit, on est adultes, on peut faire la part des choses.**

-**Quelque chose va se casser entre nous si on fait ça, on ne peut pas !**

-**Rien ne sera différent, ça devait arriver et je n'ai aucune envie de faire machine arrière, je te veux, là, maintenant.**

-**Je…**

-**Arrête de te poser tes questions pour une fois Sakura, allons plus loin, toi et moi.** »

Le combat intérieur que l'Haruno se faisait s'estompa aux dernières paroles du jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais il avait raison, elle aussi avait envie de passer ce fil rouge, même rien qu'une fois. Évidemment, même si Sasuke lui affirmait le contraire, elle savait que plus rien ne serait pareil ensuite entre eux, mais parfois, il fallait prendre des risques, savoir se jeter à l'eau.

Alors dans un sourire taquin, elle colla son corps à celui du brun, elle vit comme une étincelle dans le regard de ce dernier et il lui lâcha les mains en voyant qu'elle n'était plus réceptive. Sakura en profita pour glisser ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiha et de ses doigts, elle se mit à jouer avec ses mèches corbeaux, lui caressant l'arrière de sa nuque au passage. Sasuke frissonna sous cette caresse et de ses mains mis à la taille de la demoiselle, il l'attira bien plus à lui. La poitrine de la jeune fille s'écrasa contre son torse, leurs jambes se mirent entre l'une et l'autre et leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent. L'aire s'était changée en quelque chose d'électrique, de sensuelle et il n'y avait désormais plus de retour en arrière puisque tous deux désiraient la même chose.

D'un mouvement, le ténébreux se saisit à nouveau de la bouche tentante de la rose et elle y répondit avec ardeur alors que déjà les mains de chacun s'activaient, déshabillant l'autre. Les gestes étaient précis, fébriles, tremblants, impatients. Rapidement leurs Kimono respectifs se trouvèrent à terre, à leurs pieds alors que baisers et caresses s'échangeaient avec avidité. Tous se passaient vite, mais avec une lenteur exagérée tout à la fois, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre ainsi que les soupirs de la fleur qui s'entendaient.

Tout en s'activant ils se déplacèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ne voulant que toucher, caresser, embrasser l'autre et alors qu'ils étaient nus à s'adonner aux préliminaires, Sakura se retrouva bien vite dans le salon, sur le fauteuil du brun, lui au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent durant quelques secondes pour se sonder de leurs prunelles et Sasuke se mit à faire son irrésistible sourire en coin qu'il faisait tant de fois. Mais l'Haruno le trouvait différent cette fois-ci, comme s'il était un rien plus doux, comme si c'était un langage codé. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, seuls les gestes comptaient et Sasuke ne voulait en rien s'arrêter à présent qu'il avait l'objet de ses désirs entre ses mains pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait même la sensation qu'avec la jeune fille, ce qui allait suivre allait fortement lui plaire.

Elle se saisit d'ailleurs de sa tignasse, se faisant audacieuse et elle descendit le visage du ténébreux pour échanger avec ce dernier un nouveau baiser passionné. Directement leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre dans une danse de frénésie, Sakura qui avait glissé ses doigts dans les mèches ébène du brun s'y agrippait légèrement alors que Sasuke, à genoux sur le divan, une jambe entre les cuisses de la rose lui caressait de toute part sa peau mise à nu. De ses mains il prenait appui de part et d'autre pour ne pas écraser la demoiselle et enfin, alors qu'ils stoppèrent leur baiser à court d'oxygène, la jeune fille glissa ses doigts tremblants sur le torse de l'Uchiha.

Rien que par cet acte, tout le corps de Sasuke en frissonna et agréablement. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa belle pour la parsemer de baiser alors que dans un gémissement, le souffle saccadé, elle releva la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Ses doigts à elle alla un peu partout sur la peu de son compagnon, ses pectoraux, son torse, ses côtes, son dos et ce, dans de lentes caresses qui ébranlèrent Sasuke de tout son être.

Il lui mordilla d'ailleurs la peau de son cou et elle se mit à gémir sous cette douce torture, elle se mit également à lui mordre l'épiderme de son épaule pour lui infliger la même chose et il grogna. C'était un peu du masochisme, mais le ténébreux aimait bien ça. Il appréciait qu'elle agisse ainsi avec lui, qu'elle le touche, le caresse, qu'elle lui montre un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas encore d'elle.

Ne voulant plus attendre plus longuement, il se redressa pour se mettre à genoux alors que la rose le regardait malicieuse, le rouge aux joues. Après tout, elle faisait avec Sasuke ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible un jour, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle était nerveuse même si elle le montrait que très peu et il y avait de quoi d'être dans un tel état. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé d'un amour fou, à qui elle avait pensé sans cesse dans le passé, personne qu'elle avait à tout prix voulut aider et pour qui elle avait étouffé ses sentiments la regardait sous un autre jour. Il la désirait, la touchait, l'embrassait. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus envisagé depuis elle ne savait plus quand et elle avait bien peur que ses sentiments remontent à la surface à cause de tout ça. Néanmoins, elle n'en montrait rien, elle rougissait certes, elle avait le cœur qui faisait de la samba dans sa cage thoracique, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se poser plus de questions. _Du moins pour l'instant_.

Sasuke, quant à lui, même s'il ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il était tout en émoi, le cœur pompant également dans sa poitrine. Cette fille le rendait fébrile, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle le rendait à la limite complètement _dingue_. Plus il la touchait et plus il en voulait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe, c'était une partie infime de l'iceberg. Il prenait enfin conscience qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour la rose, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était là, au fond de son cœur. Passer à l'acte avec elle ne faisait que renforcer cet état de fait. Il la voulait dans sa vie, dans son quotidien, dans son lit, il désirait plus qu'une complicité, plus que des rires, des peines, des dialogues, des prises de têtes. Il voulait absolument tout avec la rose et il commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce que Naruto pouvait éprouver pour Hinata. _C'était terminé le temps où il se voilait la face pour sa compagne_.

Tout en lui faisant un petit sourire complice qui laissait également penser à ce qui allait suivre, lentement, il releva l'une des jambes de Sakura pour la mettre en hauteur sur le dossier du divan et de son autre main il écarta l'autre cuisse de la demoiselle. Ainsi, elle lui était offerte alors que la position qu'elle avait avec ses jambes n'était pas des meilleures. Néanmoins, elle laissa faire le brun, retenant quelque peu son souffle.

« **Sasuke,** murmura-t-elle »

Mais le jeune homme ne prononça pas un seul mot, il lâcha l'une des cuisses de la rose, maintenant l'autre levée avec sa main et celle qui était libre s'insinua dans sa fleur vaginale de deux doigts. Avec cette intrusion, la fleur ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse en franchir et sans qu'elle en prenne conscience, elle s'agrippa là où elle le pouvait sur le fauteuil de ses mains. Directement le ténébreux fit un mouvement de va-et-vient, s'insinuant plus loin dans le cœur de la féminité de la demoiselle. Ses doigts coulaient à merveille dans son antre chaud et légèrement humide, Sakura sentit une certaine tension monter en elle et passer par tous les pores de sa peau.

Elle en ferma les yeux d'extase tout en gémissant alors que Sasuke allait de plus en plus vite dans son mouvement, allant de plus en plus loin en elle comme il le pouvait. Elle mouillait de plus en plus et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'elle sente cette jouissance prendre d'assaut son corps qui se tendit à l'extrême et rapidement, elle se mit à jouir dans un cri plus haut que les autres, ravissant ainsi les oreilles de l'Uchiha qui appréciait énormément.

Il retira ses doigts de l'antre de la demoiselle, trempée et alors qu'elle était alanguie, le souffle court, les paupières toujours closes, il se mit à les lécher. Elle avait un goût exquis, sucré et amer tout à la fois. Son propre corps se mit à réagir au quart de tour, il la voulait, il voulait la pénétrer à l'instant, ne faire qu'un avec elle et laisser tomber les préliminaires pour l'instant. Il mourait d'envie pourtant de mettre ses tétons bien dressés de désir dans sa bouche pour les happer, les mordiller, les suçoter, mais ce serait pour plus tard, il ne pouvait plus attendre désormais.

Il se mit à caresser le ventre de sa belle de ses mains tremblantes, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si fébrile en touchant ce corps. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était la première fois qu'il allait prendre possession d'un corps alors que des milliers de sentiments tournoyaient en lui, va savoir. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec les autres godiches avec qui il s'adonnait au sexe, non, avec Sakura c'était différent et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était tout en émoi. Ça se voyait d'ailleurs dans ses pupilles, elles étaient brillantes, voilées, il n'y avait pas que du désir qui y défilait, c'était bien plus que ça. Son visage impassible habituellement était tendu, comme tiré et il ne pouvait rien cacher, il ne le voulait pas de toutes les façons. Sakura lui montrait un autre visage et il voulait en faire de même. Il n'était en aucun cas apte à faire comme si rien ne le touchait. De toute manière, avec la rose il ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle l'avait tellement vue avec tant de facettes différentes que celle-là ne pourrait s'ajouter qu'à la liste.

Cette dernière ouvrit enfin ses yeux, essayant de récupérer quelque peu sa respiration normale, ce qui était bien difficile après l'orgasme que le jeune homme venait de lui donner. Ça avait été rapide et mémorable et pourtant, elle en avait déjà eu. C'était comme si Sasuke l'éveillait à bien d'autres choses. Elle le regarda, elle le sentit trembler et elle tendit ses bras tout tremblotants vers lui. Elle savait que c'était le moment où ils allaient s'unir et elle ne voulait pas faire machine arrière, elle le voulait également en elle, elle ne pouvait plus non plus attendre.

C'était comme une faim insatiable, elle désirait connaître ce bien-être avec le brun, qu'il fasse d'elle ce qu'il désirait, qu'il monte à nouveau son plaisir à son paroxysme et qu'il la fasse complètement chavirer. Un coup d'œil vers le bas et elle put constater qu'il la désirait tout autant. Sa verge était grosse et bien dressée, ce qui monta son propre désir d'un cran. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle le voulait en elle, au creux de sa féminité et tout de suite !

Le brun s'allongea sur elle, laissant la demoiselle l'attirer à elle et tout en nichant sa tête, il se saisit de ses cuisses de ses mains pour qu'elle entoure sa taille, ce qui se fit. Il plaça par la suite ses mains viriles sur les fesses nues de la rose et d'un coup il la pénétra. La jeune fille cria et lui grogna, il ne fit d'abord aucun geste, savourant le fait de se trouver enfin dans son antre. Aucun mot ne devait être échangé, seuls les gestes comptaient en ce moment précis et d'abord doucement, il se mit à se déhancher en elle.

Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en soupirant de plaisir, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux du brun, tira légèrement dessus, mais Sasuke n'était pas encore satisfait, même sous ses assauts. Il se stoppa donc un court instant tout en restant dans l'antre de la demoiselle qui le regarda et grogna du fait qu'il s'était arrêté. Il se mit à lui sourire, lui disant silencieusement qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment s'arrêter. Il agrippa les cuisses de la fleur, colla son bassin bien plus à celui de cette dernière et tout en la pénétrant bien plus profondément il reprit ses déhanchements qui se firent vite et forts.

Sakura s'agrippa aux bras du jeune homme, criant son plaisir de le sentir ainsi en elle, c'était comme s'il allait jusqu'au creux de son ventre, dégainant pour rengainer par après, allant de plus en plus loin en elle. Sasuke, quant à lui, pouvait sentir les parois du vagin de sa belle se resserrer sur sa verge, ce qui monta son plaisir encore plus haut. Ils étaient tous deux en sueur, la rose lui griffait la peau de ses bras alors que lui agrippait ses cuisses bien plus fortement. Gémissements, grognements, cris pour la demoiselle se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, ils sentaient le plaisir monté haut en eux et enfin, alors qu'une fois de plus l'Haruno se mettait à jouir, le brun se lâcha en elle dans un son plus que rauque.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur la jeune fille alors que leurs peaux étaient moites et qu'ils étaient essoufflés. Ils étaient comme dans une béatitude de bien-être, collé l'un à l'autre, leurs cœurs tambourinant dans leurs poitrines respectives. Lestement, le brun caressait du bout de ses doigts les cuisses de la rose alors que cette dernière lui caressait de la même manière le dos, les épaules, passant par moments dans les mèches du jeune homme à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il en ferma d'ailleurs les paupières, savourant ce moment passé après qu'il ait fait l'amour assez sauvagement pour une première fois. Sentir une telle douceur de la part de la jeune fille lui plaisait fort bien. Il s'était retiré de l'antre de la demoiselle, mais alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle, il avait déjà envie de recommencer. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il désirait qu'émender bien plus, une faim inouïe c'était emparé de lui et il comptait bien la satisfaire.

Il se redressa donc, souriant à nouveau à sa compagne alors qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre. Elle avait pensé qu'ils resteraient un moment ainsi, ne voulant rompre aucunement la magie de cet instant. Elle passa donc ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, voulant le retenir près d'elle le plus possible, voulant savourer bien plus ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'ils devraient oublier dès le lever du jour.

« **Sasuke,** commença la fleur d'une petite voix, étant encore un peu essoufflé.

-**On va dans la chambre ?**

-**Quoi ?**

-**On n'a pas encore fini si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

-**Parce que tu n'as pas eu assez ?**

-**Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ça ne fait que commencer !** »

Sakura partis dans un éclat de rire qui venait du fond du cœur. Toute nervosité s'était envolé, il n'y avait plus lieu de l'être après ce que tous deux venaient de faire. Elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire, le brun voulait déjà remettre ça et dire qu'elle avait cru que c'était fini. Elle avait aimé, mais en même temps avait été déçue que ça se passe si vite. Et là, il l'invitait à sa façon à poursuivre, elle ne pouvait donc que se plier aux exigences du ténébreux avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Ce dernier se levait déjà alors que la fleur arrêta de rire, il tira sur sa main pour la lever. Son cœur se remet à pomper alors qu'ils allaient continuer à s'adonner au plaisir de la chair. Sasuke entremêla ses doigts à ceux de la demoiselle et même si elle en fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien, bien trop absorbé par les prunelles sombres et profondes de l'Uchiha. Sans un mot de plus, ils partirent, toujours nu, nullement déstabilisé par ce fait, vers la chambre du brun.

Une fois la porte passée, l'Uchiha plaqua la rose contre la porte qu'il avait claquée pour emmener la jeune fille dans un baiser des plus passionnés alors que le brun parcourait déjà le corps de la demoiselle de ses mains. Elle en fut tout de suite tout excitée et elle sue immédiatement que leur nuit allait être indéniablement, _très courte_…

Ce fut en début d'après-midi que Sasuke ouvrit ses paupières, tournant son visage endormi vers sa fenêtre où des rayons de soleil éclairaient sa chambre. Avec la vitre légèrement entrouverte, il pouvait entendre les gens dans la rue, les rires d'enfants, le chant des oiseaux, sous tous ses sons, il referma quelques secondes ses yeux pour les rouvrir ensuite. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, comme apaisé et détendu. Pas qu'il était nerveux d'ordinaire, mais en ce jour qui était finalement un jour comme un autre, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de différent s'était emparé de lui.

Ses muscles étaient parfaitement détendus, un bras sur son front, les cheveux en bataille, la couverture jusqu'à sa taille, il abaissa ses orbes noirs vers le corps endormi de la rose. À sa vue, il fit un petit sourire, même en dormant il la trouvait belle. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses bras sous le coussin et elle dormait encore profondément. Son corps était comme le sien, sans aucun vêtement et la longueur de sa chevelure s'éparpillait un peu partout. Mais la vue des longues mèches roses s'échouant de part et d'autre sur le dos de la fleur et ses bras, était un spectacle que Sasuke appréciait.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait avec lui, elle l'avait fait d'ailleurs souvent, ce n'était donc pas nouveau. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait voulu qu'elle laisse pousser ses cheveux et il lui avait suffi qu'il le lui demande à sa façon pour qu'elle le fasse. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle tenait à lui, il était important pour elle et à vrai dire, il n'en fallait pas plus pour le jeune homme. Sinon pourquoi elle resterait à son côté et pourquoi se serait-elle donné à lui si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il n'avait pas à se poser des questions là-dessus, il comptait pour elle tout autant qu'elle comptait pour lui.

D'ailleurs, rien qu'à penser à leurs ébats de la nuit dernière, le sourire du brun s'accentua. Il avait aimé se retrouver en elle, la toucher et la caresser de diverses façons. Plonger sa langue dans son intimité avait été exquis et délectable, y faire bouger ses doigts au même endroit avait été une sensation délicieuse pour lui et pas des moindres. Se déhancher en elle de toutes les manières possibles avait été quelque chose que jamais il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il l'avait prise fortement, brutalement tout en y mélangeait une certaine tendresse dont il ne pensait jamais être capable. Sa position préférée avait été quand il l'avait prise à quatre pattes, où elle avait crié à tel point qu'elle avait embelli toute la pièce. Il avait fait avec elle ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec aucune autre, il ne pouvait même pas dire combien de fois ils avaient fait l'amour.

Sakura l'avait surprise également, elle s'était faite audacieuse, l'embrassant où elle l'avait voulu, le caressant de caresses plus intimes les unes que les autres. Elle avait mis sa verge dans sa bouche et il avait cru décoller dans un monde méconnaissable, elle lui avait donné un plaisir infini que jamais personne n'avait fait encore avec lui. Il pouvait encore sentir sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts y jouer dessus et son corps se réveilla rien qu'à se souvenir. Elle l'avait aussi chevauché, elle avait ondulé, gémissante de plaisir alors que lui avait apprécié d'être en elle de cette façon. Voir sa peau en sueur, ses yeux voilés de désir, ses lèvres gonfler, les mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle criait avait été un spectacle érotique dont il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Il avait tout aimé avec elle et il ne dirait pas non pour recommencer, loin de là. Son cœur se mit à battre à nouveau rapidement alors que durant toute la nuit, il n'avait pas arrêté de s'emballer. Il avait été heureux, mais à présent, une certaine peur le prenait par les tripes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il ne désirait que rien ne change tout en ayant un petit plus. Il n'était pas prêt d'avoir la corde au cou, lui passer la bague au doigt ou même avoir des enfants. Par contre, le brun se disait que former un couple avec la rose n'était pas quelque chose de dégoûtant, bien du contraire, il avait bien envie d'essayer. Plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux, ils avaient passé un cap ensemble et ce genre de phénomène n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait oublier d'un claquement de doigts, s'était impossible de toutes les façons.

L'Haruno remua dans son sommeil, il vit qu'elle bougeait assez difficilement, quoi de plus étonnant quand il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant des heures. Elle se retourna néanmoins sur le dos, dévoilant de ce fait sa belle poitrine bien ronde. Rien qu'en regardant cette partie de son corps, sa verge entre ses jambes se mit à se dresser. Il avait goûté à ses mamelons, ils les avaient mis dans sa bouche et il avait découvert que c'était un point très sensible chez la demoiselle. Tout d'un coup, il avait bien envie de la réveiller d'une certaine façon et de faire de ce corps ce qu'il désirait, _une nouvelle fois_.

Il se redressa donc, se mettant sur le côté, se soutenant d'un coup et lentement, il passa le bout de sa langue sur l'un des tétons de la jeune fille dans une douce caresse. L'effet fut immédiat, le téton se tendit derechef et Sakura remua de plus belle. Il entreprit donc de le mettre dans sa bouche pour le mordiller et le lécher pour ensuite le suçoter. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'Haruno se réveille dans un petit soupir, elle murmura d'ailleurs à peine son prénom. De sa main de libre, il entreprit de caresser le galbe de son autre sein tout en jouant avec le téton de ses doigts, excitant quelque peu la rose qui ondulait du corps légèrement.

Il sentit les doigts de la demoiselle aller dans ses mèches et elle se mit à tirer dessus, acte qu'elle avait fait de nombreuses fois durant la nuit durant. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fit arrêter le jeune homme dans son élan, bien du contraire. Il aimait quand elle le touchait de quelconque façon que soit, elle était bien la seule à pouvoir faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, tout comme lui faisait avec elle. Néanmoins, les doigts de la fleur allèrent se poser sur ses joues et elle lui releva la tête alors qu'il était bien parti pour l'exciter.

Une fois son visage redressé, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et en voyant les pupilles de la rose voilée de désir et encore légèrement ensommeillé, Sasuke ne put que faire un petit sourire en coin. Il la trouvait encore plus mignonne au réveillait avec un tel visage et ses cheveux tout emmêlé, il devait renvoyer exactement la même image, mais le brun n'en avait cure, entre eux, c'était des facettes d'eux qu'ils avaient pu voir à plusieurs reprises, hormis le désir, chose qui allait souvent se produire pour le ténébreux, il en était certain. C'était à lui à présent de faire en sorte qu'elle aille dans son sens.

Car il ne devait pas se leurrer, elle avait été fort réticente avant la nuit dernière, elle lui avait dit clairement qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais sa femme, mais il la voulait en tant que petite copine à présent. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'alchimie entre eux aussi, chose qui avait été parfaitement démontré, elle n'avait pas voulu tout ça entre eux, mais elle avait craqué, tout comme lui. Alors non, il ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réagir et c'était à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus que ce chemin-là à prendre.

« **Sasuke,** commença la rose d'une voix enrouée. **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

-**Ça ne se voit pas ?**

-**Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne divaguais pas, il faut que tu t'arrêtes.**

-**Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime ce genre de réveil,** répondit le brun, sourire sur les lèvres tout en continuant à caresser son sein qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

- **On n'aurait pas dû.**

-**Sakura, ne recommence pas, on le voulait tous les deux.**

-**Oui et ça a été une erreur.**

-**Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ça comme ça.** »

La rose soupira et repoussa doucement le jeune homme qui assombrit ses yeux sous ce geste. Difficilement, étant engourdis de partout elle se tourna et se redressa pour se mettre en position assise au bord du lit. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, tout revenait en flèche dans sa mémoire et elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir de ce goût amer qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Sasuke, lui, se laissa tomber sur le dos, un bras sur le front, draps sur le bas de son ventre. Il savait qu'elle allait à nouveau être réceptive et là, il ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire ni de quelle façon pour qu'elle voit les choses comme lui. La demoiselle prit un tee-shirt du jeune homme qui était à terre, chose assez rare étant donné que le brun était très ordonné et elle l'enfila.

« **Sakura…**

- **On n'aurait pas dû et tu le sais parfaitement, tout va changer maintenant.**

-**Pas nécessairement.**

-**Tu es vraiment buté.**

-**Toi aussi.** »

Sakura soupira une nouvelle fois, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait plus aller entre eux et pourtant, son cœur faisait déjà de la samba dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait même plus regarder le brun dans les yeux alors qu'elle avait toujours adoré ses prunelles.

« **Quand as-tu cessé de m'aimer ?** »

Surprise par sa question, la rose se retourna vers le jeune homme, un sourcil arqué. Ses émeraudes montraient bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et Sasuke ne pouvait que la regarder avec toute la profondeur dont il était capable. Il vit d'ailleurs qu'elle rougissait légèrement, chose qu'elle avait faite à plusieurs reprises durant la nuit et qu'il avait apprécié apercevoir chez elle.

« **Pourquoi cette question ?** demanda la jeune fille.

-**Réponds s'il te plaît.** »

Il était assez rare pour le brun d'utiliser le terme _s'il te plaît_, il imposait généralement ou ne s'en formulait tout simplement pas. Là c'était différent, mais jamais Sakura n'aurait pensé qu'il lui demanderait une telle chose, il la prenait au dépourvu. Elle n'était pas du genre à mentir, la franchise avait toujours été de mise entre eux, mais jamais, depuis qu'ils étaient amis, le sujet de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avait été mis sur le tapis.

« **Il ne sert à rien d'en parler, Sasuke.**

-**Je veux une réponse.**

-**Je ne sais pas,** soupira la rose. **Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, c'est le passé, sans ça, on n'aurait jamais pu être proche comme on l'a été.**

-**Proche comme on est Sakura, ne parles pas au passé. Pour moi, rien à changé.**

-**Tu sais très bien que faire l'amour ensemble à changé bien des choses, ne nous voilons pas la face.**

-**C'est toi qui restes buté sur cette pensée, je ne suis pas du même avis,** répliqua l'Uchiha.

-**Eh bien dans ce cas, donne-moi ton point de vue au lieu de me poser des questions idiotes.**

-**Très bien,** capitula le ténébreux en se redressant dans le lit. Sakura s'était d'ailleurs déplacée et ils étaient face à face.** On n'aurait jamais été aussi proche s'il n'y avait jamais rien n'eu entre nous, le désir n'était qu'une étape de plus.**

-**Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu avais envie et c'est tout.**

-**Non, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête ni ce que je désire réellement.**

-**Tu vas me faire croire peut-être que tu veux me mettre la bague au doigt alors que tu as toujours été contre cette idée ?**

-**Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer qu'on vit déjà au quotidien, on travaille ensemble, on est complice sur pas mal de choses et on partage quasi tout. Je sais tout de toi comme tu sais tout de moi alors être un couple, pourquoi pas ?**

-**Si je te suis Sasuke, tu essaies de me dire que tu veux que toi et moi on soit ensemble ?**

-**C'est exact.**

-**Tu délires !** se mit à rire la rose. **C'est impossible !**

-**Pourquoi ça ?**

-**Car,** fit la fleur reprenant son sérieux. **Pour être un couple, il faut un minimum de sentiments, chose qu'il n'y a pas entre nous.**

-**Il y en a Sakura, c'est indéniable, on ne serait jamais arrivé là où nous en sommes dans le cas contraire.**

-**Je…**

-**Laisse-moi continuer,** coupa le brun**. Je ne peux pas affirmer que je suis amoureux de toi, je ne connais pas ce sentiment, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens énormément à toi et tu le sais aussi.**

-**Oui, mais…**

-**Je n'ai pas fini,** coupa une fois de plus le ténébreux. **C'est toi qui m'as ouvert à tous ce que je peux ressentir, tu m'as fait voir certaines choses et moi je peux t'assurer que je ressens quelque chose pour toi et ce n'est pas que du désir. Alors oui je pense que se mettre ensemble n'est qu'une étape de plus. Pour moi, ça coule de source et je sais bien que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me marier ni avoir des enfants, je ne me sens pas prêt. Mais je t'ai aussi dit, si tu te souviens, que je ne me voyais pas avec une autre que toi.**

-**Tu étais donc sérieux quand tu as dit ça ?**

-**Tu me connais non ? Tu sais que je ne dis rien si je ne le pense pas. **»

Sakura détourna la tête, rougissante comme une tomate cette fois-ci et le brun fit un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Finalement il avait pu trouver les mots et cette fois, avec tact car il voyait bien que son amie avait imprimé chaque parole dans sa petite cervelle. Il lui prit d'ailleurs la main et il l'attira à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc couchés, elle sur lui et il se mit à lui caresser les joues de ses doigts alors qu'ils se sondaient l'un et l'autre.

« **Maintenant que c'est dit, si on reprenait là où on en était ?**

-**Parce que tu n'as pas eu assez la nuit dernière ?** questionna la rose.

-**Je ne parlais pas de sexe Sakura, mais de ce que je t'ai demandé.**

-**Je…**

-**Quand as-tu cessé d'être amoureuse de moi ?** réitéra le brun.

-**Qui a dit que j'avais cessé de t'aimer ?** répondit Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres, ayant toujours le cœur battant. »

Par cette réponse, l'Uchiha afficha une mine perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre ça alors que pendant des années elle n'avait plus montré aucun signe d'amour à son égard ? Il n'avait rien soupçonné, ils s'étaient conduits envers l'un et l'autre comme des meilleurs amis, sans un quelconque amour à l'horizon. Alors non, il ne comprenait pas sa réponse.

« **Tu es en train de me dire que pendant tout ce temps tu as caché tes sentiments pour moi ?**

-**C'est à peu près ça,** répondit la fleur en se mettant en position assise sur le bas du ventre du jeune homme. **Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as attrapé dans la ruelle après ton retour au village.**

-**Oui, je m'en souviens.**

-**Je t'ai demandé du temps avant que je ne revienne vers toi.**

-**Hum…**

-**Et bien en fait, j'ai fait en sorte d'étouffer mes sentiments pour toi qui étaient bien trop visibles, ensuite…**

-**Tu as fait l'amie dévouée.**

-**Tout à fait !**

-**Tu es vraiment une comédienne ! Je n'y ai vu que du feu…** »

L'Haruno se mit à rire alors qu'à nouveau, Sasuke l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser d'un baiser passionné. Elle l'avait eu d'A à Z et il n'avait rien vu. Néanmoins, il n'était pas déçu et la tournure des évènements lui plaisait bien. Ils avaient été francs l'un envers l'autre, tout avait été mit à nu, il n'y avait donc plus d'ombres au tableau puisque la rose n'était plus réticente. Au bout de quelques secondes il délaissa la bouche de sa compagne malgré qu'il désire la parsemer de baisers et il la regarda malicieusement.

« **Tu me les dis ?**

-**Te dire quoi ?** demanda Sakura.

-**Les mots que j'aimerais à nouveau entendre de ta bouche, **_**ces mots**_**.**

-**Je t'aime… Sasuke…** répondit la fleur, rougissante et incertaine tout d'un coup. »

Le brun fit un nouveau petit sourire et il bascula la demoiselle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Son cœur était gonflé de joie et dire qu'il y avait encore quelques semaines, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Mais ça, c'était parce que tous deux se voilaient la face, chose qui n'était plus d'actualité à présent. Les mains du jeune homme se firent avides subitement et glissèrent sous le haut que Sakura avait vêtu. Cette dernière se mit à rire, heureuse elle également et le cœur débordant de joie. Un nouveau tournant s'était opéré entre eux et finalement, ils étaient en phase. Que ce soit pour leur vie, le sexe ou même les sentiments. Qu'est-ce que Sakura pouvait demander de mieux ? Ses tourments étaient terminés, surtout qu'à présent, elle savait ce que son _amoureux_ allait faire d'elle, _de son corps_…

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Naruto et Hinata et le train-train quotidien avait repris son cours. Rien n'avait changé, le blondinet continuait de faire son rôle d'Hôkage avec Shikamaru qui restait son éternel conseillé, Gaara et Temari avaient repris la route, mais tout portait à croire que l'ambassadrice de Suna allait bientôt revenir pour le beau jeune Nara. Sasuke et Sakura continuaient à être les bras droits de leur meilleur ami et l'Uzumaki avait même charrié le brun par rapport à la demoiselle. Malheureusement pour le blond, il n'avait su rien tirer de ses questions et ses blagues, même s'il se doutait que ses deux amis avaient atterri dans la chambre du ténébreux après son mariage.

Sakura continuait son travail à l'hôpital et avec l'Uchiha, ni l'un ni l'autre ne montraient qu'ils étaient ensemble, même si souvent, la rose était chez le jeune homme pour dormir, délaissant son propre appartement. Elle avait quelque peu levé le pied pour son travail, ne voulant pas inquiéter Sasuke, elle avait bien pris en compte qu'il ne désirait pas la voir s'écrouler par la montagne de travail qu'elle s'évertuait à faire. Tous deux ne voulaient pas cacher la décision qu'ils avaient prise, le faite de sortir réellement ensemble, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus le montrer à qui voulaient bien le voir.

Hinata avait bien entendu été mise au courant de la situation et des sentiments que Sakura et Sasuke s'étaient échangé. La noiraude avait souri en disant un _je te l'avais dit_ ! La rose avait rougi pour ensuite sourire à son amie. Elle n'avait néanmoins rien dit à son mari, pas qu'elle voulait le cacher à sa moitié, mais plutôt lui laisser la surprise. Personne ne se doutait donc de quoi que ce soit et une fois n'est pas coutume, Sakura quitta le bureau de l'Uzumaki après un échange sur divers dossiers. Shikamaru et Naruto virent le regard de Sasuke couler sur la rose et ils se regardèrent ensuite. Une fois la porte fermée, le ténébreux fit comme si de rien était et se remit au travail alors que son meilleur ami se grattait la tête et que le Nara souriait tout simplement, ayant déjà deviné la supercherie.

« **Heu…** commença Naruto.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Sasuke sans relever son nez de ses documents.

-**Ben… Sakura-chan et toi… comment dire… vous sortez ensemble ?** »

Shikamaru se mit à rire dans sa barbe, il fallait vraiment que ce soit le blondinet qui s'en rende compte le dernier. Car même si on les voyait pas main dans la main, même si beaucoup se taisaient, le Nara, lui, avait compris depuis un bon petit moment, même avant le mariage. Et puis avec les regards que le brun ne cessait d'envoyer à la rose depuis quelques jours était là pour confirmer sa pensée. Sasuke, quant à lui, il fit simplement un sourire mystérieux en coin sans pour autant répondre à son ami.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, comprenant parfaitement ce petit sourire que son meilleur ami venait d'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il poussa un cri strident et se mit même à quatre pattes sur son bureau, virant des papiers à terre, foutant par la même occasion le bordel dans des dossiers par son geste. Sasuke redressa sa tête, exaspéré, mais arqua un sourcil en voyant son ami dans une telle position alors que Shikamaru ne put qu'éclater de rire. C'était une chose assez rare venant de la part du stratège de Konoha, mais qui était assez épique lorsqu'on avait l'honneur de voir de tel débordement chez ce jeune homme.

« **Oh, Naruto…** commença l'Uchiha.

-**C'est vrai, vous sortez ensemble ?** cria le blond.

-**Arrête de beugler, tu me casses les oreilles.**

-**Mais, mais…**

-** Naruto,** se calma le jeune Nara. **Ce n'est pas une surprise de toute façon.**

-**Quoi ? Tu le savais ?** demanda l'Uzumaki en tourna sa tête vers son conseiller, toujours dans la même position.

-**C'était inévitable,** répondit le Nara en soulevant ses épaules.

-**Mais… pourquoi je suis le dernier informé hein !** bouda le jeune homme. **Dis Sas'ke…** continua-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, mais les mots moururent dans l'air en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne et que la porte du bureau se refermait. **Mais où il va ?**

-**Loin de tes cris et sûrement…**

-**Sûrement quoi ?** s'agaça l'Uzumaki, descendant du bureau, enfin calmé, quoi que boudeur.

-**Il est allé la retrouver tiens, tu n'as pas encore remarqué toutes ses absences depuis ton mariage ?**

-**Non.** »

Shikamaru secoua sa tête dépitée alors que Naruto faisait un peu le boudeur du fait que sans un mot, Sasuke venait de le lâcher alors qu'il venait d'apprendre _qu'enfin_, il sortait avec la rose. Ce qui n'était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs. Il avait voulu savoir après sa soirée, se doutant que quelque chose avait dû se passer, mais après le fait que le brun ne lui dise rien et qu'ils les voyaient agir comme à la normal, il avait eu un doute. Il fit finalement un grand sourire de trente six-dents, ravi pour ses deux meilleurs amis alors qu'à son côté, le jeune Nara souriait également. _Ce n'était pas trop tôt que ces deux-là se soient jeté à l'eau_…

Mains dans les poches, Sasuke avançait dans le couloir de l'immeuble alors qu'il venait de quitter le bureau de son meilleur ami. Un léger sourire ornais ses lèvres, maintenant que Naruto avait compris, le reste du village et de ses concitoyens n'allaient pas tarder à faire deux et deux. Il s'en foutait à vrai dire que tout soit déclaré au grand jour, après tout, il ne se cachait pas avec Sakura, ils étaient justes discrets. Combien de fois il ne s'était pas absenté dans la journée depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble pour aller la rejoindre quelques minutes ? Il ne saurait le dire…

Naruto n'y avait vu que du feu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Shikamaru, le brun en était certain. Mais il aimait bien débarquer dans le bureau de la fleur où l'attirer à lui à un détour d'un couloir. Elle riait à chaque fois dans ses moments là et ses oreilles ne pouvaient être que ravi sous ce doux son mélodieux.

Chaque soir, elle dormait chez le ténébreux, il n'avait qu'à dire qu'une phrase pour qu'elle cède d'un sourire, son comportement à son égard n'avait pas vraiment changé, à un détail près.

L'Haruno ne réveillait plus le jeune homme avec brusquerie, mais elle faisait plutôt preuve de douceur avec les baisers qu'elle lui donnait dans le cou pour le sortir de son sommeil. Il lui arrivait que ce soit lui aussi qui la réveille et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'exciter dans ses moments là. Chaque réveil était plaisant, tous deux continuaient à s'entendre à merveille, à être en désaccord sur certaines choses. Rien n'avait vraiment changé à vrai dire, à part le sexe et leur complicité qui s'était agrandie bien plus depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert leurs cœurs l'un à l'autre.

Sasuke ne savait toujours pas s'il était amoureux de la rose, en tous les cas, ce qu'il ressentait pour cette dernière devait fort s'en approcher. Il tenait tellement à elle, ne voyait sa vie qu'avec elle et en aucun cas avec une autre. Le mariage et les enfants n'étaient pas d'actualité pour l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêts pour ça et leurs vies les comblaient ainsi. Pour le brun, ils verraient au fil du temps, purement et simplement.

Il quitta enfin l'immeuble et rapidement il se rendit à l'hôpital. Sakura venait de les quitter et c'était là-bas qu'il allait la trouver, il en était certain. Il avait envie de l'avoir tout contre lui, dans ses bras, d'être une fois de plus enivré en sa compagnie, même si c'était pour un court moment. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, il salua la réceptionniste d'un hochement de tête qui lui fit simplement un sourire, fit de même avec les infirmiers et toutes personnes qu'ils croisaient et une fois devant la porte du bureau de sa belle, il ouvrit la porte.

Sakura fut surprise de le voir et elle arqua un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que le jeune homme se pointe déjà. Doucement, il la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et sous le petit sourire en coin du ténébreux, la rose se mit également à sourire. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux, l'Uchiha se pointait, souriait et s'isolait avec elle et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait bien ces petits moments-là avec le brun.

Une fois la porte fermée, sans hésitation, Sasuke attira la demoiselle dans ses bras qui se laissa faire. D'un sourire entendu, elle passa ses bras autour du brun de son compagnon et colla sans aucune gêne son corps à celui du jeune homme. Quelques rougeurs siégeaient sur ses pommettes, vu que l'Uchiha affectionnait, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle se faisait pudique.

« **Te voilà déjà alors qu'on vient de se quitter ?** attaqua directement la rose.

-**Hum… tu veux que je reparte ?**

-**Non, maintenant que tu es là, reste quelques minutes, mais autant dire tout de suite que tu voulais te retrouver seul avec moi non ?**

-**Si tu le sais, ce n'est pas la peine que je le dise.**

-**Tu ne changeras décidément jamais.** »

Sasuke se mit à sourire et de ses mains qui étaient à présent dans le dos de la jeune fille, il se mit lestement à la caresser, comme si c'était normal. Sakura se laissait faire, aimant ses moments d'attention qu'il lui donnait.

« **Je crois que Naruto a enfin compris, **avoua le brun.

-**Eh bien, il va falloir se préparer à ce qu'il déambule telle une tornade.**

-**C'est effectivement à concevoir.**

-**Tu ne regrettes rien ?** questionna la fleur ?

-**Non et je me fiche que tout le village sache ou non.**

-**On ne peut rien à cacher à personnes de toute façon.**

-**Hum…**

-**Bon, c'est quand que tu décides à m'embrasser ?**

-**Exigeante en plus…** »

La rose se mit à rire, mais directement, le jeune homme se saisit de ses lèvres pour l'emmener dans un baiser endiablé. Pouvoir la goûter, la toucher, était quelque chose dont il ne se lassait pas, pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras le faisait sentir plus vivant que jamais. S'autoriser à l'aimer, à avoir des sentiments pour elle était quelque chose qui le ravissait. Faire l'amour avec elle était explosif, vivre au quotidien ensemble était effervescent lorsque l'on savait quel genre de caractère tous deux adoptaient constamment. Néanmoins, le brun et la rose se complétaient à merveille et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Les erreurs du passé étaient oubliées et seul l'avenir leur dirait ce qu'on leur réservait, néanmoins, leur amour serait plus fort que tout et sans égal…_


End file.
